Heir of Malfoy and Potter
by Kagamiyo Neko
Summary: "Kami adalah anak laki-laki kalian, Father dan Dad." Satu kalimat yang seketika merubah hidup Draco Malfoy dan Harry Potter. Siapa yang menyangka mereka diharuskan menikah untuk memenuhi tugas dari dua anak kecil yang mengaku anak mereka? AU. Slash(BoyxBoy) Drarry.
1. Two Boys

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling

Warning: Slash dan AU.

* * *

**Chapter 1. Two boys**

.

.

"Kami adalah anak laki-laki kalian, Father dan Dad."

Adalah kata-kata yang mengagetkan seorang Draco Malfoy dan Harry Potter di saat mereka sedang bersembunyi di Menara Astronomi dari kerumunan orang-orang yang penasaran dengan dua anak laki-laki sekitar berusia dua belas tahun, yang satu berperawakan berambut pirang platina dan bermata hijau serta yang lain berambut hitam dan bermata abu-abu itu.

Ya.

Mereka berdua, yang-tidak-diketahui-namanya-siapa itu, tiba-tiba masuk ke ruang Aula Besar dengan menggeret tas koper coklat. Jubah hitam Slytherin dan Gryffindor-nya tersibak dengan anggun saat mereka berjalan ke depan meja Professor Albus Dumbledore. Setelah menganguk pelan ke arah Dumbledore, mereka pun berbalik ke hadapan seluruh murid Hogwarts dan berdehem pelan.

"Perhatian semuanya! Kami ingin menyampaikan satu hal kepada kalian semua!" teriak seorang anak kecil yang berambut hitam dan bermata abu-abu.

Seketika, seluruh murid terdiam dan hanya melongo melihat anak kecil yang menebar senyum bahagia itu. Oh Merlin, dua anak siapa itu yang berani-beraninya mengganggu acara sarapan mereka yang berharga itu?

"Aku ─ia menepuk dadanya dengan tangan kanannya─ adalah James Hyperion Malfoy dan ia ─menunjuk anak laki-laki berambut pirang platina dan bermata hijau serta bertampang angkuh di kanannya─ adalah Scorpius Sirius Potter. Dan kami adalah anak laki-laki dari Draco Lucius Malfoy dan Harry James Potter! Salam kenal semuanya!" ucapnya riang.

Sejenak, waktu seakan terhenti saat mendengar pernyataan dari anak berambut hitam itu.

Ron menjatuhkan daging ayam yang sedang ia kunyah, Neville memucat dan langsung pingsan seketika, Si Kembar Weasley bersiul secara bersamaan, Pansy memasang muka horor yang bersiap untuk memuntahkan kue yang baru ia telan, Blaise dan Theo mengerutkan alisnya─ dan tak ketinggalan Harry dan Draco yang melongo tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka dengar tadi.

"**APA**?!" Seluruh murid Hogwarts berteriak kencang menyuarakan isi hati dan gejolak pikiran mereka yang paling dalam.

- u -

Oke, cukup dengan flashback yang membuat Harry merinding itu. Tak ada yang lebih menakutkan dari gelora para laki-laki, raungan para gadis, dan kehebohan yang terjadi di Aula Besar itu tadi pagi. Setelah sadar dari kekagetannya, dengan semangat Gryffindor-nya, ia menarik kedua anak kecil itu ke luar Aula dan segera bersembunyi di salah satu bilik di toilet pria.

"Siapa. Kalian. Yang. Sebenarnya." desisnya tajam sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di kedua pundak kecil anak laki-laki itu. Anak bermata hijau cemerlang yang sama dengannya itu menatapnya heran.

"Aku anakmu, Daddy. Bukankah kau sudah mendengarnya tadi?" ulangnya dengan kepala yang ia telengkan. Harry mengernyit mendengar kata-kata 'anakmu' dan panggilan 'Daddy'.

"Oke, coba ulang siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya dengan jelas dan jujur."

Anak kecil berambut hitam itu berdeham sambil menatap ke arah Harry, "Aku bernama James Hyperion Malfoy dan ia adalah Scorpius Sirius Potter. Kami adalah anak kembar tak identik dari Father Draco Lucius Malfoy dan Daddy Harry James Potter. Kami sekarang berumur dua belas tahun dan sekarang bersekolah di Asrama Hogwarts di tahun kedua. Aku senang bermain sementara Scorpy senang membaca buku rumit. Aku menyukai makanan manis dan Scorpy menyukai makanan pedas. Lalu─"

"Yak, cukup. Yang kumaksud bukan itu, Nak. Yang aku tanyakan, sejak kapan laki-laki bisa mengandung dan melahirkan seorang─ralat dua anak, sejak kapan aku dan Malfoy memiliki dua anak kembar yang tak identik dan sejak kapan kami menjabat sebagai Father dan Dad kalian berdua?!" potong Harry sambil bergetar menahan kepanikan dan kejijikan atas apa yang ia jabarkan tadi. Oh Merlin, sejak kapan Pangeran Slytherin dan Anak Emas Gryffindor yang terkenal dengan permusuhannya memiliki _**dua**_ anak laki-laki?

Lagipula siapa yang mengandung dan melahirkan mereka?

...oke, pertanyaan tadi terdengar salah. Demi jenggot Merlin terbelah dua, bukannya ia menyetujui dengan pemikiran laki-laki bisa mengandung dan melahirkan anak ataupun ia dan Malfoy adalah pasangan yang memiliki anak. Tidak, terima kasih. Ia masih menyukai gadis-gadis cantik ketimbang laki-laki manja dan pengecut.

Anak bermata hijau di sebelahnya menatap Harry tak percaya. Seakan-akan Harry berbohong dan tak mempercayai apa yang ia katakan. Anak berambut pirang platina yang tadi diperkenalkan sebagai Scorpius melangkah maju dan membuka mulutnya.

"Ini memang tak bisa dipercaya, Dad. Tapi ini adalah kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Di masa depan, kalian akan menikah dan memiliki kami berdua," jelasnya dengan muka memelas.

Kata-kata dari mulut anak berambut pirang platina itu seakan-akan membuat seluruh darah di otak Harry turun ke perutnya.

Ini. Adalah. Hal. Yang. Paling. Gila. Yang. Pernah. Ia. Dengar.

"Sampai kapan kau mau bertampang bodoh seperti itu, Potter? Kita harus pergi dari sini sebelum orang-orang menemukan kita, kau tahu?"

Gema suara yang terdengar angkuh itu menyadarkan pikiran Harry. Ia pun menoleh ke belakang menatap sosok Malfoy yang bersandar di pintu bilik yang ia tempati beserta dua anak laki-laki itu.

"Malfoy..."

"FATHER!" Kedua anak itu secara tiba-tiba merangkul pinggang Draco sambil menenggelamkan kepala mereka di perut Draco.

Kejadian itu membuat baik Draco ataupun Harry membelalakkan matanya.

_What the─ _

"Lepaskan aku, _Bloody Git_! Dan jangan panggil aku Father!" teriaknya sambil menjauhkan kedua tubuh anak kecil yang makin mempererat pelukannya. Harry yang masih melongo tiba-tiba tersadarkan dengan teriakan kerumunan orang-orang yang masih mencari mereka berdua di luar kamar mandi. Refleks, ia menarik lengan Draco dan menggeretnya keluar menuju jendela besar kamar mandi itu.

"Simpan dulu umpatanmu itu, Malfoy. Kita harus kabur dari sini!"

"...tadi aku sudah memperingatkanmu kan, Potty," geram Draco yang mengikuti langkah Harry sambil terus mencoba menjauhkan kedua tubuh anak kecil yang menempel padanya.

- u -

Usai kepergian Harry Potter dan kedua anak kecil itu, beberapa murid yang penasaran di Aula langsung berhamburan keluar dan mengejar Harry, yang membuat para Prefek, Head Boy dan Head Girl panik melihat murid-murid yang meninggalkan Aula tanpa izin. Sebagian lainnya hanya bisa mengekspresikan wajahnya dengan kaget, jijik dan bahkan di antaranya─senang?

Professor McGonagall yang tadi sempat memucat sekarang tersadar sepenuhnya dan segera menoleh ke arah kepala sekolah Hogwarts. Dumbledore sendiri hanya tersenyum-senyum menatap kepanikan yang terjadi di Aula.

"Dumbledore! Apa yang terjadi di sini sebenarnya?!" teriak Mcgonagall agar bisa menyamakan suaranya dengan keributan di Aula. Sementara yang bersangkutan hanya menaikkan alisnya dan menarik bibirnya lebih lebar lagi.

"Ah, masa muda. Benar kan, Minerva?"

Perkataan yang tak bisa menenangkan itu membuat Professor McGonagall menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya sambil meratapi keributan yang terjadi di Hogwarts.

- u -

"Bisa tolong jelaskan siapa kalian dengan sejujur-jujurnya?" teriak Draco frustasi.

Kedua anak kecil yang sekarang bersembunyi di balik jubah Harry, menatap Draco dengan tatapan anak anjing memelas. Bukannya merasa kasihan, Draco justru makin menajamkan tatapannya. Harry mendesah pelan dan memeluk pundak kedua anak itu.

"Bisakah kau tak berteriak-teriak, Malfoy? Mereka ketakutan, bagaimana mereka mau bercerita kalau kau terus membentak?" ujar Harry. Draco mendelik kesal ke arah Harry.

"Hah, membela mereka, Potter? Mereka itu kan─Draco bergidik saat mengatakannya─ anakmu. Jadi kau diamkan mereka berdua dan tanyakan siapa mereka yang seenaknya berkata kalau mereka adalah anakmu─"

"─dan anakmu juga kalau perlu kuingatkan dengan kata-kata mereka, Malfoy," sindir Harry. Draco merengut jijik mendengar kata-kata itu dari mulut pemuda bermata hijau itu. Draco memandang ke arah kanannya, mencibir saat Harry memakinya lagi dengan sebutan 'Ferret', sebutan yang 'disukai' pemuda yang bertahan hidup tersebut dua tahun belakangan ini.

Harry bersungut saat merasa dirinya tak diacuhkan oleh pewaris Malfoy tersebut. Mendengus, Harry pun menatap kedua anak yang masih beringsut di balik jubahnya. Ia pun berlutut dan mendorong agar kedua anak itu berada di depannya. Mensejajarkan pandangannya, Harry menutup mata dan menghela nafas panjang.

Entah kenapa, ia selalu merasa kedua anak ini akan membawanya kepada sesuatu yang buruk.

"Jadi, kalian ini siapa. Bukan nama, anak dari siapa, atau semacamnya. Yang aku tanyakan bagaimana kalian bisa berada di sini? Seingatku, aku dan Malfoy sama sekali tak pernah menikah, oh Merlin, bahkan kami saja tak pernah bersentuhan." Harry memutar bola matanya dan menghiraukan serapahan yang dilontarkan Malfoy di belakangnya.

Kedua anak itu saling tatap satu sama lain. Bagaikan saling bertelepati, mereka terdiam dan beberapa saat kemudian menatap Harry dengan senyum lebar.

"Kami adalah anak laki-laki kalian, Father and Dad."

Betapa Harry ingin menahan keinginannya untuk tidak menepuk dahinya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Err, maksudku bukan itu─"

"Tak kusangka, rupa anak kalian benar-benar mirip dengan kalian, Potter dan Malfoy."

Harry dan Draco berjengit mendengar kata-kata orang asing yang berasal dari lantai bawah menara Astronomi itu. Dengan wajah horor, keduanya menatap ke arah tangga, menunggu sang pemilik suara menampakkan wajahnya.

Disanalah, seorang pria berambut hitam kelam dan berwajah tampan berumur sekitar tiga puluh tahunan berjalan menaiki tangga dan tersenyum penuh makna ke arah Harry dan Draco.

"P-Professor Riddle..." ucap keduanya hampir bersamaan.

Kedua anak kecil yang tadinya mengintip dari balik pundak Harry, secara tiba-tiba berlari ke arah Professor Riddle dan langsung melingkari pinggang pria itu dengan tangan kecil mereka berdua dan berteriak bersamaan dengan senyum lebar di kedua mulut mereka.

"Uncle Tom!"

Dan memanggilnya dengan sebutan paman.

...tunggu dulu.

Paman? PAMAN?

EH?!

Mata hijau dan abu-abu saling bertatapan dan melebar penuh kekagetan. Draco menatap Harry dengan pandangan apa-yang-sebenarnya-terjadi-di-sini yang dibalas oleh Harry dengan pandangan aku-pun-tak-tahu-apa-yang-terjadi.

Kepala Harry tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit saat memikirkan kejutan yang bahkan tak pernah ia impikan sebelumnya. Kedatangan dua yang mengaku anak dirinya dan Draco, Hogwarts yang gempar, dan Professor Tom Riddle yang dipanggil 'paman' oleh kedua anak itu.

Dipandangnya tiga orang yang sekarang saling berpelukan dan tertawa senang seakan-akan dunia milik mereka bertiga.

Oh Merlin, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?

- v -

_**Harry Potter's Diary**_

_Sungguh, kedatangan Scorpius dan James membuatku nyaris ingin bunuh diri dari atap Hogwarts dan memendam mayatku di pekarangan rumah keluarga Dursley. Tak ada yang lebih memalukan dari kejadian yang penuh dengan kejutan ini. Malfoy pun sama sekali tak membantu dalam masalah ini. Ia bagaikan seekor ikan yang kehilangan pasokan oksigennya, tergagap dan melongo lebar. Hah, padahal diriku sendiri juga sama sepertinya._

_Yah, walaupun begitu, jika ditolehkan ke belakang, masa-masa di awal kedatangan mereka menjadi kenangan manis yang tak akan pernah dilupakan olehku._

_...dan mungkin oleh Malfoy juga._

_..._

_Mungkin._

_Hah, mana mungkin seorang Malfoy akan menganggap ini adalah kenangan manis. Kutarik kata-kataku tadi. _

_Titik._

* * *

_A/N: _Iya saya tahu ini pendek. Tapi kalau panjang-panjang jadi ga bikin gregetan kan? /apanya /dibuang

Akhirnya ngepos fanfic Drarry juga~ Buat yang bertanya-tanya apakah ini adalah Mpreg atau bukan, itu rahasia. ;) /pret

Dan, yeaahh ada mas Tom Riddle! XD Dan ini AU. Setting tetap di Hogwarts tapi minus Voldemort, Death Eaters, dan gengnya. Tapi ada beberapa karakter yang tak sama masa hidupnya dengan novel aslinya, contoh Riddle. /tiduran

Review please?


	2. Secret

_**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling**_

_**Warning: Slash and AU**_

* * *

_**Side Story _ Anak yang Bertahan Hidup**_

Hari itu cerah.

Cerah sekali sampai matahari rasanya menusuk-nusuk kulit dan raga. Hari yang tak disangka oleh pasangan suami istri Potter akan menjadi hari yang buruk bagi mereka.

Putra mereka, Harry James Potter, menghilang secara tiba-tiba dari pandangan mereka dalam sekejap.

Tadinya mereka merencanakan untuk pergi berkemah bersama di hutan Muggle bersama dengan keluarga Weasley (yang menuruti ajakan Arthur Weasley untuk bisa mengenal Muggle lebih jauh). Black dan Lupin tak mengikuti ajakan dari Lily saat itu, dengan alasan mereka tak begitu tertarik dengan kehidupan Muggle dan memilih untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka di Kementrian.

Dan jadilah, mereka melaksanakan kegiatan kemah di sebuah hutan tepatnya dipedesaan sekitar Skotlandia dan mendirikan tenda sihir beserta api unggun. Keluarga Weasley sangat senang akan hal-hal yang baru yang mereka temui saat itu. Bahkan, Ron yang masih berusia enam bulan saja tertawa dan bergerak lincah di dekapan Molly. Berbeda dengan Harry yang menatap kegiatan itu dengan mata hijau cemerlang yang melebar penuh ingin tahu. Bagaimana pun juga, darah –ingin-tahu-apapun-yang-ada-disekitarnya- James mengalir deras di tubuhnya.

Katakanlah kejadian buruk atau yang bisa disebut tragedi di hari itu sangatlah berbumbu drama. Namun, kekhawatiran dan kepanikan yang terjadi di saat itu bukanlah drama biasa. Mereka panik, berlari ke sana kemari demi mencari bayi berumur enam bulan yang entah berada di mana.

Tentu saja James sudah memeriksa keberadaan Harry dengan sihir, namun ia tetap tak ditemukan. Lily pun sudah memeriksa di sekitar hutan itu dengan berharap anak laki-lakinya itu ditemukan. Namun nihil.

Tujuh hari sudah terlewati tanpa berita apapun dari Harry.

Di saat mereka putus asa dan berniat untuk meminta bantuan seluruh jajaran Kementrian di hari kedelapan, suara tangisan bayi terdengar nyaring di arah pepohonan yang terletak di kanan kediaman Potter. Sontak, James dan Lily bergegas ke arah tangisan itu.

Terdapatlah Harry yang menangis keras di antara batang pohon kokoh–tersangkut di pohon lebih tepatnya–di sekitar pohon-pohon pinus. James pun bergegas mengambil sapu terbangnya dan meraihtubuh kecil putranya itu sambil tertawa bahagia. Membawanya ke bawah dan membiarkan istrinya memeluk mereka berdua setelah ia menjejakkan tanah, James tertawa lebih lebar saat mendengar istrinya menangis meraung-raung mengikuti tangisan putranya.

Bagaimana bisa Harry ada di sekitar kediaman mereka padahal James dan Lily berserta Auror dan sahabat mereka sudah mencari di manapun juga, adalah suatu keajaiban dan misteri yang tak bisa dipecahkan sampai sekarang.

Dari situlah, James dan Sirius membuat lelucon dan panggilan sayang untuk putra tunggal keluarga Potter itu dengan sebutan 'Anak-yang-Bertahan-Hidup' ─yang berakhir dengan teriakan dan pukulan Lily yang menyuruhnya berhenti mengatai tragedi anak mereka sendiri.

Sayangnya, James dan Sirius tak mengindahkan kata-kata Lily itu dan tetap membiarkan panggilan itu tetap ada dan bahkan mereka sebarkan ke seluruh penyihir di Inggris.

Yang sayangnya lagi, panggilan itu membuat kesal seorang Harry Potter karena musuh besarnya, Draco Malfoy, tak henti-hentinya memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan Anak-yang-Bertahan-Hidup dengan tambahan panggilan kreatif yang menyebalkan lainnya. Tak bisakah ayahnya dan ayah baptisnya itu tak membuat nama panggilan yang sama sekali tak bagus itu?

Harry pun berjanji di dalam hati, ia tak akan menceritakan asal usul panggilan itu kepada anaknya sendiri nanti.

Sialnya, ia tak menyangka bahwa 'anaknya' itu akan muncul di saat ia berumur enam belas tahun dan bertanya kepada Draco mengapa ia mendapat panggilan 'Anak-yang-Bertahan-Hidup' dari teman-temannya. Dan dengan senang hati, Draco menceritakan panjang lebar kisah hidupnya yang memalukan namun salah satu keajaiban itu. Entah bagaimana Draco tahu detil-detil dari kisah hidupnya itu.

"Nah, itulah asal dari panggilan 'Anak-yang-Bertahan-Hidup' itu. Bagaimana? Memalukan sekali bukan?"

Oke, orang yang pertama akan ia bunuh adalah pemuda menyebalkan dari Slytherin yang merupakan musuh bebuyutannya sedari tahun pertama di Hogwarts, yang menceritakan asal usul panggilan memuakkan itu kepada kedua anak─yang mengaku sebagai anak, imbuh batin Harry─ mereka.

Reaksi dari kedua anak laki-laki itu pun terbilang aneh. Mereka tak tertawa ataupun terkejut dengan cerita pengalaman pribadi Harry itu. Reaksi mereka itu membuat Harry merasa terharu karena baru kali ini ia tak dielu-elukan atau ditertawakan oleh pendengar ceritanya.

Scorpius tiba-tiba berjalan ke arah Harry dan memeluk pinggangnya erat-erat. Harry tak perlu menyembunyikan kekagetannya dengan menaikkan alisnya. Anak berambut pirang pucat itu pun tersenyum sedih dan mengusap-usap pinggang Harry ─yang bisa ia raih─ sambil menganguk pelan.

"Tenang saja, Dad. Lain kali, jika nanti kita berkemah berempat, aku tak akan membiarkan Daddy berpisah sedetik pun dariku. Kalau Daddy menghilang lagi, nanti aku, James dan Father pasti akan kerepotan saat Daddy kembali seperti waktu itu dengan menangis meraung-raung dan tersangkut di pohon setinggi lima meter. Kata Father, anak laki-laki tak boleh menangis dan tak boleh menyusahkan orang lain, kan?" ujarnya sambil memandang Harry dengan tatapan sedih.

Alis Harry berkedut.

Tanpa merasa kasihan, Harry pun menarik pipi Scorpius sekuat tenaga sambil tersenyum kejam.

"Kalau begitu, mohon bantuannya ya, _**Sir Scorpius**_."

Jeritan Scorpius mengudara bersamaan dengan tawa terbahak-bahak dari Draco dan James.

* * *

**Chapter 2 _ Secret**

.

Seorang Malfoy tak pernah memperlihatkan emosi, kelemahan, ataupun bersikap simpati kepada orang lain. Adalah hal yang disebutkan oleh ayahnya sejak ia kecil sampai sekarang. Memantapkan hal itu, Draco selalu menyembunyikan kelemahannya kepada siapapun (yang walaupun kelemahannya itu kadang coretsering ia perlihatkan bila ia kalah melawan Potter dan gengnya) dan selalu bersikap tak peduli kepada siapapun yang bukan temannya.

Karena itu, di hadapan dua dedemit kecil yang mengganggu hidupnya mulai sekarang ini, ia tak akan pernah mengeluh dan tak mempedulikan mereka.

"Oh Merlin, kenapa aku harus berhadapan dengan masalah ini? Masalah _absurd_ ini akan kuadukan ke ayahku sepulang dari Hogwarts nanti! Ini salahmu, Potter. Kau dengar itu?! Kau. Yang. Salah!" Draco berteriak frustasi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk muka Harry yang bersungut kesal.

"_Please_, hentikan rengekanmu itu, Malfoy. Kau mirip gadis remaja yang sedang datang bulan, kau tahu?"

Oke, ralat sedikit, sekali-kali bolehlah ia bersikap di luar peraturan ayahnya dan memperlihatkan kelemahannya di hadapan Potter Si Anak Sial yang Bertahan Hidup.

Harry memijat keningnya dan berpikir keras. Tak lama kemudian ia menghela nafas dan memandang ke arah dua anak yang menjadi awal sebuah masalah.

"Jadi, kalian ini adalah anak dari kami berdua di masa depan dan pergi ke masa ini demi bertemu dengan kami di masa lalu?" desahnya sekali lagi. Semua kejutan ini membuatnya pusing, sungguh.

Kedua anak itu menganguk senang, kecuali Scorpius yang walaupun wajahnya cemberut tapi ia mengangukkan kepalanya. Sepertinya darah Malfoy mengalir deras di tubuhnya, dilihat dari sikap dan perawakan tubuhnya─kecuali matanya yang berwarna hijau cemerlang seperti dirinya. Oke, sejak kapan Harry menerima kenyataan bahwa kedua anak di hadapannya ini adalah anaknya?

"Tapi bukankah laki-laki tak mungkin melahirkan? Bagaimana mungkin?! Sekalipun kalian adalah anak adopsi tapi tak mungkin wajah kalian sangat mirip─ Harry berdeham pelan─ dengan kami?" tanyanya sambil berbalik menatap professor berambut hitam kelam yang meneguk teh dengan anggun. Professor itu menaikkan alisnya dan menaruh cangkirnya.

"Tentu saja mungkin. Mereka kan anak kalian," ucapnya datar seakan-akan pasangan _gay_ memiliki anak kandung adalah hal yang wajar. Harry menahan keinginannya untuk tidak mengacungkan tongkatnya dan meluncurkan rapalan mantra kutukan tak termaafkan tepat di wajah professor yang selalu tersenyum penuh makna itu.

Professor Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Adalah professor Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam yang paling disegani dan ditakuti di Hogwarts setelah Professor Dumbledore. Ia berwajah tampan, bermata dan berambut hitam legam dengan tatanan rambut yang rapi. Ia memiliki otak jenius, yang tak akan terdengar aneh jika kau mendengar kisahnya sewaktu muda yang sudah banyak membantu kementrian. Namun begitu ia lebih memilih untuk mengajar di Hogwarts ketimbang bekerja di kementrian, padahal pihak kementrian sendiri sudah memintanya untuk bekerja di sana.

Ia terlalu sempurna, batin Harry mencela.

"─ry?"

Mengerjapkan mata, Harry memandang keempat orang di ruangan pribadi milik Professor Riddle yang menatap dirinya dengan pandangan yang berbeda-beda. Professor Riddle memandangnya dengan tatapan yang seakan tak peduli─namun ia tahu tatapan itu adalah tatapan yang penuh makna, Scorpius dan James─ah tentu saja mereka masih ada di sini, ia hampir melupakan keberadaan mereka─ memandangnya dengan cemas, dan tak ketinggalan Draco yang memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam.

Ia mendengus kesal. Tak bisakah Malfoy itu bersikap bersahabat dengannya? '_Hell no_,' batin Harry menjawab spontan.

"Harry, kau mendengar pembicaraan kita barusan?"

Sekali lagi mata hijau cemerlang itu mengerjap.

"Ya?" Ia balik bertanya.

"Mengenai kedua anak kalian ini." Professor Riddle mengedikkan bahunya ke arah dua anak yang sekarang menyesap teh mereka masing-masing. Harry dan Draco mengernyit secara bersamaan mendengar kata-kata 'anak kalian'. Oh Merlin, apakah mereka harus terbiasa dengan panggilan menjijikkan itu?

"Err, terakhir kudengar mengenai masalah masa depan dan masa lalu?"

"Mengenai tujuan mereka mengganggu kehidupanku yang menyenangkan ini, Potter. Apakah ibumu tak pernah mengajarkan untuk membersihkan telingamu setiap hari agar pendengaranmu tak terganggu? Ah, aku lupa ibumu bahkan tak sempat mengelap air liurmu waktu kau bayi," koreksi Draco dengan senyum yang merendahkan. Kilat marah terpancar dari mata hijau cemerlang itu.

"Kau─" Harry mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan mengacungkannya ke arah Draco, lalu dengan secepat kilat, merapalkan mantra pembeku. Draco tak bisa menyembunyikan kekagetannya dan ia melangkah mundur sambil menatap horor tongkat Harry yang sekarang mengeluarkan cahaya merah dari ujungnya.

"Protego."

Bunyi dentum kecil terdengar sekilas bersamaan dengan kilat putih yang bertemu dengan kilat merah. Harry menatap nyalang pria yang hanya mengayunkan tongkat kremnya dari kursi di balik mejanya.

"Untuk apa kau melindunginya, _Sir_?" desisnya berbahaya. Pria itu balik menatap tajam pemuda Gryffindor yang sekarang menatap kejam ke arah pemuda Slytherin yang sekarang jatuh terduduk dengan tatapan ketakutan di dekat lemari buku.

"Kuperingatkan agar kau tidak menyentuh murid asramaku, Potter. Potong lima poin dari Gryffindor." Sebelum Harry membuka mulutnya, Riddle berbicara lagi dengan senyuman tak wajar terlihat dari wajahnya.

"Dan apa kau lupa kedua anakmu sedang melihat pertengkaran kalian?"

Harry mengerang mendengar kata-yang-tak-boleh-disebut itu. Ia melirik kedua anak laki-laki yang sekarang memandang khawatir ke arah dirinya dan Draco. Ia pun mendesah. Memasukkan tongkat sihirnya ke dalam jubahnya, ia berjalan mendekati dan berjongkok di depan kedua anak yang menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas. Harry mati-matian menahan keinginannya untuk tidak memutar bola matanya.

"Maafkan aku membuat kalian kaget," ujarnya sambil tersenyum menyesal.

Mendengar permintaan maaf itu, Scorpius memeluk lehernya dan menyembunyikan kepalanya di tengkuk Harry. James pun memeluk Scorpius dan Harry sekaligus sambil menyembunyikan kepalanya di sebelah kanan.

Kaget dengan pelukan tiba-tiba itu, Harry terdiam sebentar dan kemudian mengusap kepala mereka berdua sambil tersenyum. Kehangatan ini sudah lama tak ia rasakan semenjak kematian orang tuanya di umur satu tahun. Orang tuanya yang bekerja sebagai Auror dan Healer, meninggal di salah satu misinya karena mantra pembunuh yang dirapalkan oleh penyihir hitam yang menjadi buronan mereka selama lima tahun. Diawali dengan ibunya dan diakhiri dengan ayahnya. Penyihir hitam itu pun meninggal seketika setelah ia merapalkan mantra pembunuh ke ayahnya yang secara bersamaan merapalkan mantra yang sama ke buronan itu.

Menyedihkan? Ya, ia merasa ia adalah anak yang menyedihkan. Setidaknya, ia dirawat oleh ayah baptisnya, Sirius Black, dan ia pun menempati rumah di Grimmauld Place No. 12 semenjak ia ditinggal oleh kedua orang tuanya. Ia pun memiliki paman yang baik hati namun sedikit judes, Regulus Black, adik dari Sirius.

Walaupun ia kadang merasa sendiri, ia tetap merasa bahagia. Masih ada paman dan bibi Weasley, Remus, Hermione, Ron, dan yang lain di kehidupannya. Harry tersenyum kecil saat ia mengingat saat ia berulang tahun ke sebelas tahun, tepat di mana ia diberitahukan akan bersekolah di Hogwarts dan seketika kediaman Black menjadi sempit karena banyaknya orang yang hadir di pestanya itu.

Ah, bicara tentang keluarga, secara tak sadar ia mengerjapkan matanya.

Tunggu, apa tujuan kedua anak ini ke masa lalu?

Riddle yang memperhatikan ketiga orang tengah saling berpelukan itu menoleh perlahan ke pemuda Slytherin yang sekarang mencoba berdiri dari tempatnya semula dengan muka yang cemberut. Professor Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam tersebut menaikkan alisnya.

"Tak berpartisipasi dalam acara 'berbagi kehangatan bersama keluarga' itu, Malfoy?"

"_Bloody Hell_."

.

Setelah kedua anak itu melepaskan pelukan mereka dan memilih duduk di pangkuan Harry, mereka pun melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka yang tertunda. Harry pun bertanya apa tujuan mereka ke masa lalu. Pertanyaan itu ditanggapi mereka dengan kerjapan mata.

"Tujuan kami?"

Harry dan Draco menganguk pelan.

James-lah yang mengawali pembicaraan itu dengan senyuman lebar. "Tujuan atau misi kami ke sini adalah menyaksikan kalian menikah, Father dan Dad!"

Hening.

"Ah, maafkan aku, sepertinya telingaku memang diharuskan untuk dibersihkan. Sampai-sampai aku salah dengar kata-kata barusan," ujar Harry sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hah, tak kusangka tuli-mu itu menyebar ke telingaku, Potter. Jangan mendekat lebih dari dua meter. Nanti idiotmu juga menyebar ke otakku."

"Bukannya kau memang idiot?"

"Kau lebih idiot."

"Kau."

"Kau."

"Aih, ternyata sama saja seperti di masa depan~ Father dan Dad juga sering bertengkar kecil seperti itu. Hanya saja bedanya kalian di sini belum menikah ya!"

Suasana sedingin dan sesunyi kutub Utara pun kembali terjadi. Dengus tertahan yang terdengar dari Riddle memecahkan keheningan yang menyesakkan itu seketika.

"Berarti kesimpulan dari kejadian ini adalah kalian berdua, Potter dan Malfoy, diharuskan untuk menikah setelah kalian lulus dari Hogwarts nanti," simpul Riddle dengan seenaknya sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya.

Tak sempat berkata apapun─dan saking _shock-_nya, Harry dan Draco hanya bisa berteriak frustasi sambil melempar meja Professor Riddle hingga terbalik dan berakhir dengan detensi dari Riddle.

- u -

"Aku tak menyangka hubunganmu dengan Potter sebegitu jauhnya, Draco."

Pernyataan itu dibalas dengan lemparan bantal yang dilayangkan oleh Draco tepat di wajah pemuda yang berasal dari Itali itu.

"Bicara mengenai hal itu sekali lagi, aku akan mengutuk mulutmu menjadi batu, Blaise," desis Draco sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas kasur putih dengan selimut hijau lumut khas Slytherin. Yang bersangkutan hanya menyeringai jahil.

"Bagaimana aku tidak berkomentar seperti itu? Lihat, salah satu anakmu saja ada di sini," ujarnya sambil menunjuk anak laki-laki berambut pirang yang sudah terlelap di sebelah Draco.

Alis Draco berkedut.

Yeah, semua ini salah Potter sialan itu. Jikalau ia tidak memancing kemarahannya, ia tidak akan didetensi seperti ini oleh Riddle sialan itu.

_"Aku minta kalian untuk membawa Scorpius dan James ke masing-masing asrama kalian__tentunya sesuai asramanya masing-masing, dan biarkanlah mereka untuk tidur di tempat tidur kalian berdua. Jangan coba-coba menyihir tambahan kasur ataupun menyuruh mereka untuk tidur di tempat lain selain tempat tidur kalian. Aku akan segera mengetahui kalau kalian berbuat sesuatu di luar perintahku." _

Adalah detensi sialan yang dikeluarkan oleh Professor sialan siang itu.

Setelah peristiwa yang terjadi di ruangan Riddle, mereka pun melenggang keluar dengan lemas karena terlalu banyak informasi di luar nalar yang mereka terima secara sekaligus. Mereka mengabaikan pandangan menusuk yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang bermacam-macam. Kedua anak kecil itu mengikuti mereka dengan senyum lebar di wajah mereka berdua─minus Scorpius yang tak tersenyum namun dari garis wajahnya terlihat ia senang.

Mereka pun berpisah di tangga bercabang yang membawa Harry dan James ke asrama Gryffindor dan ia dan Scorpius ke asrama Slytherin. Ia pun berjalan ke tangga yang menuju ruang bawah tanah tempat Ruang Asrama Slytherin berada. Ia berjalan agak cepat─karena Malfoy tak pernah terburu-buru─ seiring dengan nafasnya yang tak beraturan. Entah kenapa memikirkan kejadian tadi membuat emosinya naik dua kali lipat.

.

Ia pun melirik Scorpius yang tertidur dengan lelapnya di sampingnya. Ia benar-benar tak bisa membayangkan dirinya dan Potter akan hidup bersama, menikah, lalu memiliki dua anak. Merlin, dari mana pula dua anak ini dilahirkan? Dari anus? Atau mungkin dari mulut? Draco bergidik ngeri saat memikirkannya.

Kalau ia tak salah ingat, ramuan untuk membuat hamil ataupun membuat rahim pun tidak ada. Lagipula ramuan ataupun sihir yang berkaitan dengan 'hidup' atau penambahan nyawa seseorang sangatlah ilegal. Tak ada yang berani mencoba ataupun meramu sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan 'hidup'.

Dari cerita ayah baptisnya, Severus Snape, dulu pernah ada yang mencoba membuat ramuan yang berkaitan dengan 'nyawa' ataupun 'kehidupan' yang berakhir dengan ditahannya orang itu di penjara Azkaban. Yang menurut kabar burung, hasil dari ramuan itu hanyalah seonggok daging dan beberapa tulang yang menancap serta darah merah di sekelilingnya. Tak berbentuk seperti manusia, tentunya.

Semakin dipikirkan, Draco semakin keras mengurut pelipisnya. Merlin, tak bisakah ia menjalani kehidupan sebagai penyihir biasa?

"Aku harap dengan ini hubunganmu dengan Potter menjadi lebih intim, Draco," ujar Blaise tak membantu.

Sekali lagi, bantal putih terlempar ke wajah Blaise dengan lebih keras.

- u -

"Apa. Yang. Sebenarnya. Terjadi. Mr. Riddle!"

Geraman tak tertahan yang dilontarkan McGonagall saat itu hanya dibalas dengan senyum misterius dari Riddle.

"Bukankah tadi saya sudah menjelaskannya, Professor? Mereka adalah anak kandung dari Malfoy dan Potter yang datang dari masa depan," jawabnya tenang.

"Ya! Mana mungkin mereka adalah anak kandung Mr. Malfoy dan Mr. Potter! Tak ada sihir ataupun ramuan yang menghendaki itu! Dan apa kau tahu bahwa menjelajahi waktu adalah hal yang sangat ilegal dan dapat dimasukkan ke Azkaban?! Hal ini juga dilakukan oleh dua anak kecil berumur dua belas tahun! Dua belas tahun, Mr. Riddle! Apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi di dunia sihir ini?!" jerit McGonagall sambil mengacungkan jarinya ke wajah Riddle yang tak bergeming.

"Aku yakin bukan mereka sendiri yang melakukannya, Minerva. Mereka pasti dibantu oleh seseorang yang memiliki sihir yang kuat yang dapat mengirim mereka ke masa lalu. Seseorang yang ada di masa ini, kurasa."

"Dumbledore..."

Albus Dumbledore masuk ke ruangan pribadi Riddle sambil tersenyum penuh makna. McGonagall bergeser memberikan jalan kepada Dumbledore yang sekarang berdiri di hadapan Riddle. Riddle yang sejak tadi duduk di balik mejanya sambil menyesap teh yang tersisa menatap Dumbledore dengan senyum yang sama.

"Benar kan, Tom?" Dumbledore pun men-transfigurasi dua tungku kecil di dekat meja Riddle menjadi dua buah kursi yang nyaman. Ia pun mempersilahkan McGonagall untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Perlukah aku menjawabnya?" Riddle balik bertanya dengan seulas senyum misterius.

Keduanya hanya diam dalam senyuman yang sama. Seakan saling mengerti dengan keadaan yang terjadi saat ini, Dumbledore menganguk dan menatap McGonagall yang juga menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Minerva, aku minta agar kau menyembunyikan masalah ini dari Kementrian. Aku yang akan mengurus segala masalah yang terjadi di pagi hari ini. Aku juga akan meminta Severus untuk mengurus tempat tidur untuk tambahan satu anak di asrama Slyhterin. Begitu juga denganmu, Minerva." Ia mengedipkan matanya ke arah McGonagall yang menatapnya seakan-akan hidungnya berubah menjadi pohon pinus.

"Ah, untuk masalah tempat tidur sepertinya itu tak diperlukan, Professor Dumbledore. Aku sudah menyerahkan tugas itu kepada Potter dan Malfoy untuk berbagi tempat tidur dengan kedua anak itu tadi," ujar Riddle. Mata McGonagall semakin melebar.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, Dumbledore! Apa─apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?! Apa yang kalian sembunyikan dariku?!"

Riddle tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di bawah dagunya seraya berkata,

"Biarkan ini menjadi rahasia kami berdua, Professor McGonagall."

- u -

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Harry?"

Harry memutar bola matanya bosan dan menatap Hermione yang mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Harry. Memojokkannya, lebih tepatnya.

"Bukankah aku sudah menjelaskannya tadi, 'Mione?"

"Yep, dan aku masih tak bisa menerimanya dengan hati yang lapang." Hermione menggerutu dan kembali duduk di tempatnya semula.

Hah.

"Aku pun sama sekali tak bisa menerimanya. Segalanya masih tertutup dengan misteri. Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain menerima kenyataan yang sekarang dan menjalaninya terlebih dahulu," desah Harry. Hermione mengerutkan dahinya, berpikir.

"Yang jadi masalah, di buku yang kubaca mengenai sihir tak ada satupun sihir, ramuan ataupun cara yang bisa membuat organ rahim tercipta. Dalam dunia Muggle pun─ tunggu, bukankah ada penelitian baru-baru ini?" Hermione terdiam dan terlihat berpikir lebih keras lagi. Harry hanya menatap heran perubahan sikap Hermione.

"_Mate_, aku ingin bertanya padamu..." Keheningan itu dipecah oleh Ron yang bermuka pucat.

"Ya?"

"...apakah kau sebenarnya─"

Harry menelengkan kepalanya.

"─wanita?"

Buku tebal milik Hermione langsung melayang ke rambut merah.

"Hey! Itu bukuku!" Hermione seakan tersadar dan segera mengambil bukunya yang tak bersalah yang tergeletak di lantai. Ron mengaduh sakit sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terasa pening.

"Abaikan pertanyaan tadi, Harry. Dalam dunia Muggle, terdapat satu penelitian yang dapat memiliki anak. Kalau di dunia sihir tak bisa, kemungkinan besar mereka berdua berasal dari dunia Muggle!" terka Hermione bersemangat. Entah kenapa Harry heran dengan semangatnya yang menggebu-gebu itu.

"Tapi apa kau tak salah, 'Mione? Mereka itu berasal dari masa depan dan berasal dari dunia sihir. Dan apa kau tak merasa aneh kalau aku dan Malfoy pergi ke dunia Muggle untuk memiliki anak, begitu? Bukankah tabu untuk Malfoy yang berdarah murni meminta tolong ke dunia Muggle untuk mendapatkan keturunan?" Harry sedikit bergidik saat mengatakan dirinya akan memiliki anak bersama Malfoy.

"Tak aneh. Walaupun begitu, mereka tetap membutuhkan pewaris untuk kelangsungan garis keturunannya, bukan?" Harry mengerang.

"Oh 'Mione, _please_. Kau benar-benar berpikir bahwa mereka adalah anakku dan Malfoy? Kau benar-benar percaya dengan omongan mereka yang menyatakan bahwa mereka dari masa depan? Bagaimana kalau mereka berbohong?"

"Bagaimana kalau mereka benar?"

Harry terdiam.

"Kau gila, 'Mione."

"Nyatanya? Dari fisik mereka berdua, mereka begitu mirip denganmu dan Malfoy. Sifatpun, oke James memang mirip denganmu tapi tak begitu mirip dengan sifatnya, tapi Scorpius? Walau hanya sejenak aku melihatnya, darah Malfoy mengalir kental di tubuhnya! Dan namanya, Harry! Demi celana pink Merlin, James itu kan nama ayahmu, dan Scorpius, oh dari namanya saja terdengar Malfoy sekali, bukan?"

"Oh hentikan, Hermione." Harry menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia merasa malu, kesal, bingung, penasaran, namun terasa menjijikkan. Bagaimana mungkin ia berbagi cinta dengan Malfoy dan sampai memiliki anak? Bagaimana dengan interaksi intim─ oke, khusus satu ini Harry tak mau memikirkannya lebih jauh lagi. Adegan ciuman pria dengan pria di film─bukannya ia menonton film _gay_ ya, ini secara tak sengaja ia melihatnya─ saja membuatnya mual apalagi sampai..._please_, Harry tak mau melanjutkannya.

"Kenapa kau terlihat senang sekali, 'Mione? gerutu Ron sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya. Harry ikut menganguk setuju mengenai pertanyaan Ron tadi.

Hermione mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah sambil tersenyum gugup.

"Err, penasaran?"

Harry dan Ron memicingkan mata mereka, tak percaya.

"Ah, daripada itu, di mana James sekarang, Harry?"

Harry mengedikkan bahunya ke arah kamarnya yang di lantai dua ruang asrama Gryffindor.

"Tertidur. Sepertinya ia terlihat lelah sekali." Hermione menganguk pelan.

"Tentu saja, perjalanan melintasi waktu memang memakan banyak tenaga. Apalagi dalam perjalanan yang jauh seperti itu," ujar Hermione.

Ya, setelah ia berpisah dengan Malfoy, Harry dan James pun pergi ke ruangan asrama Gryffindor dan Harry mengantarkannya ke kamar tidurnya. Ia tak mengacuhkan berbagai pertanyaan, siulan, dan beberapa godaan dari teman-teman seasramanya. Ia menyuruh James untuk tidur di tempat tidurnya. Terlihat koper coklat milik James tergeletak di dekat tempat tidurnya yang ia yakin, Professor Riddle-lah yang berjasa dalam hal ini.

Setelah memastikan James tertidur, Harry meninggalkannya dan berjalan ke arah Hermione dan Ron yang sedang berkumpul mengejarkan essai Ramuan.

"Kalau begini, kita memang harus menunggu petunjuk selanjutnya," ujar Hermione sambil menggulung kertas perkamennya dan beranjak dari tempatnya.

Harry menganguk dan memandang nanar ke arah perapian.

- u -

"Hei! Daddy Harry!"

Harry memandang kecut arah dua suara yang diucapkan secara bersamaan tadi. Ia pun menatap tajam dua orang yang memiliki wajah yang sama itu.

"Siapa yang kau sebut dengan 'Daddy', Fred, George..." desis Harry kesal. Dua anak kembar itu menyeringai.

"Tentu saja kau~ Daddy Harry~ Apa kau lebih senang dengan panggilan 'Mummy'?" terka Fred sambil memeluk pundak Harry.

"A─apa?!"

"Mummy~ Mummy~ Mummy Harry~! Aah, mungkin di pagi hari kalian akan berbuat seperti ini ya." Fred dan George berdeham pelan lalu saling menatap sama lain dengan sinar mata kejahilan.

"_Morning_, Harry _Baby_. Apakah tidurmu nyenyak?" ujar Fred dengan suara yang diberat-beratkan. Ia pun menyentuh pipi George dengan penuh kelembutan dan penuh cinta.

"Tentu saja, Draco _Sweetie_. Aku tidur nyenyak di bantalan lenganmu yang penuh dengan cinta dan kehangatan itu," jawab George malu-malu. Fred tersenyum penuh cinta dan menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir Fred.

"Kalau begitu malam nanti, akan kuberikan kehangatan yang lebih padamu, _My_ Harry _Sweety Darling_."

"Oh, Draco."

Dan mereka pun memajukan bibirnya dan membuat suara seperti ciuman. Harry bertaruh, mukanya memerah bagaikan udang yang direbus di dalam air panas yang mendidih.

"Oh diamlah kalian!" Harry pun melemparkan ayam dari piring Ron ke arah dua anak kembar yang dengan mudah menghindarinya dan kemudian menertawakan kelakuan Harry. Hermione memutar bola matanya dan melanjutkan kegiatan membaca buku tebalnya. Beberapa gadis Gryffindor dan Hufflepuff terkikik pelan saat mendengar lelucon dari duo Weasley itu.

"Daddy dan Father tidak pernah berbuat seperti itu!"

Si Kembar mengerjapkan matanya secara bersamaan. Menatap anak kecil berambut pirang yang sekarang berdiri angkuh di hadapan Harry. Matanya yang hijau cemerlang itu berkilat tajam. Si Kembar menyeringai kembali lalu menunduk untuk mensejajarkan pandangan mereka.

"Ah, Malfoy junior kedua*. Boleh aku bertanya satu hal padamu?"

Scorpius merengut menatap Fred dan George yang menyeringai sambil memeluk pundaknya dari sisi kanan dan kirinya.

"Apa?"

"Bisakah kau untuk memperlihatkan─"

"─bukti bahwa─"

"─Harry dan Malfoy junior pertama─"

"─benar-benar orang tua kalian?" Kalimat terakhir diucapkan bersamaan. Scorpius memandang mereka dengan mata hijau yang melebar.

"I-Itu..."

"Tentu saja ada!" Belum sempat Scorpius menyelesaikan, anak laki-laki berambut hitam ikal bermata abu-abu berjalan sambil tersenyum lebar ke arah mereka.

"Hoo~ Coba kau perlihatkan pada kami kalau begitu," sindir Fred dan George yang mendekati James. James merogoh bagian dalam jubah Gryffindor-nya dan meraih sebuah kertas─atau lebih tepatnya foto lalu memberikannya kepada Fred yang masih menyeringai.

Sejenak, mata Fred dan George terlihat melebar dan mereka terdiam. Aneh, tentu saja ada yang aneh dengan sikap mereka yang terdiam seperti itu. Dengan penasaran, Harry mendekati mereka dengan perasaan ragu dan perasaan yang yakin, foto itu bukanlah foto biasa. Harry sedikit berjinjit untuk bisa melihat foto yang masih di dalam genggaman Fred itu.

Matanya yang hijau cemerlang melebar. Ia menatap ngeri foto yang bergerak-gerak melambai kepadanya.

"Kau tak bilang padaku, Harry. Kalau ternyata kau memiliki tiga anak..." ujar Fred sambil menyeringai─ia dan George telah kembali dari kekagetannya.

Demi jenggot kepang Merlin.

Di foto hitam-putih itu terlihat dua anak laki-laki yang ia kenal sebagai Scorpius dan James yang tersenyum bahagia sambil melambai-lambai. Di belakang mereka terdapat dua pemuda sekitar berumur dua puluh tahunan yang berwajah mirip dengan dirinya dan Draco─ia mengungkiri bahwa dua pemuda itu adalah dirinya dan Draco─ yang tersenyum lebar. Pemuda yang berwajah mirip dengan Draco memeluk pundak pemuda yang berwajah mirip dengannya yang sedang mendekap sebuah bundelan.

Bundelan yang berisikan bayi sekitar lima bulan yang memandang ke arah mereka dengan mata bulat besarnya lalu tertawa.

"Bagaimana? Kalian percaya kan? Ah iya, bayi itu namanya Albus Marvolo Potter-Malfoy. Aku yang memberikannya loh! Bagus 'kan namanya?" teriak James sambil menepuk dadanya bangga.

Seluruh anak yang berkumpul di Aula Besar terdiam.

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya, pandangan Harry menggelap dan ia terjatuh dengan bunyi debam yang keras. Suara yang terakhir ia dengar hanyalah teriakan teman-temannya yang memanggil namanya. Di alam bawah sadarnya, Harry membatin.

_Oh Merlin, Oh Tuhan, Oh semua penguasa semesta alam dan jagat raya ini..._

_Apa salah dirinya hingga ia dikenai dengan cobaan yang begitu berat ini?_

_.Bersambung_**.**

.

* * *

**_Draco Malfoy's note_**

_Hah, apa itu diary? Hanya orang yang melankolis seperti Potter yang menulis keluh kesahnya di buku harian. Apa? Buku harian dengan catatan sama saja? Akan kubunuh orang yang mengatakan hal itu._

_Bagiku, Scorpius dan James hanyalah anak kecil yang mengaku bahwa mereka adalah anakku dan Potter. Mungkin karena ketampananku dan kesempurnaan dirikulah yang membuat mereka sampai berbohong seperti itu. Tapi kenapa harus dengan Potter sialan itu? Tak adakah gadis manis yang bisa dipasangkan denganku? Kenapa harus dengan si mata hijau cemerlang dan rambut ikal berantakan tapi halu─__o__h, lupakan._

_Tidak, tak mungkin mereka adalah anakku dan Potter. Foto itu juga hanya rekayasa semata. Tak mungkin aku punya tiga anak. Tak mungkin aku memeluk Potter seperti itu. Tak mungkin aku tersenyum bahagia dengan hal-hal yang tak mungkin kulakukan itu. Tak mungkin, tak mungkin, tak mungkin. Ah, berapa kali 'tak mungkin' kusebutkan tadi?_

_Lalu apa? Mereka mendapat misi untuk melihatku dan Potter menikah? Hah, silahkan bermimpi. Ciuman dengan siput lebih baik dibanding harus menikah dan menjalani hidupku yang sempurna ini dengan si Kacamata Kuno itu._

_Tapi kalau aku hidup dengannya seumur hidup itu berarti aku bisa mengganggu Potter seumur hidup... Menarik juga._

_..._

_...Hei! Siapa itu yang menulis catatanku seenaknya! Pokoknya aku tak akan mau menikah dengan si idiot itu._

Se. La. Ma. Nya

_-Draco Malfoy-_

.

* * *

**A/N**:  
Buat yang bertanya-tanya itu Sub Chap apaan, itu adalah cerita tambahan /side story dari fic ini. Ga tiap kali apdet ta' kasih side story, tapi beberapa chap doang yang ada nantinya. Kalau ga malas dibaca ya, soalnya beberapanya nanti buat hints rahasia di Main Ficnya B) /dbuang

.

Aiyaa aku terharu baca reviewnya ;;; /apa  
Terima kasih atas review-review dan favenya~ Yang menunggu lanjutannya silahkan menikmati~ Bagi yang ga menunggu, ya terus gue mesti bilang wow sambil koprol di tengah jalan trus nyuci baju di kali bareng nenek-nenek lagi kayang gitu? /abaikan

Maaf ga bisa balas semuanya ;; tapi sangat berkesan di hati kok. ww

**Freyja**: HAHA Bloody Git-nya Draco kan minjem kata-kata negaranya :v /dtampolIggy Ntar Blaise gua kasih bilang 'Veee~ Pastaa veee~' kali ya? /dsepakBlaise

**MJ**: Orang ketiga? Udah ada orang ketiga dan keempat kok. /tunjukScorpius+James /itubukanorangketiga wkakaka masalah itu... lihat nanti B)

**ayashaa**: OOCnya mas Riddle soalnya ada sesuatu. Tapi tenang, ga akan dibuat lebih najong lagi kok dari itu. /bohong Ah, sebutan diary, note, jurnal gitu sih menurutku sama aja 8''D buktinya mas Riddle yang laki-laki jantan+seme punya diary unyu yang dikasih nyawanya ke situ. /bedamasalah

Beda ya menurut aya? yah, pokoknya anggap aja itu catatan kecil dari orang-orang di sini mengenai keseharian mereka. Yah, pendapat orang sih beda-beda, uke atau seme nulis diary ga masalah sih menurutku. ww Nantinya catatan itu makin penting lo. Soalnya mengandung hints-hints berbagai rahasia di sini /sokrahasia /pret

**Anisha** **Sinna**: Marganya berbeda karena di sini kedudukan seme-uke ta' samain dalam pewaris. Tapi kalau untuk ehem-ehemnya dibedain kekuasaannya(?) /lebihpreferDrarry /dbuangHarry Gimana juga mereka kan laki-laki jadi masing-masing juga butuh pewaris buat nama keluarga mereka. lol tapi khusus Albus itu beda. AHAHAHA /author malas mikir /dsepak

**EDITED Tambahan**: Malfoy junior kedua* itu maksudnya Scorpius. Walaupun marganya Potter, karena segi fisiknya mirip dengan Malfoy jadi Fred dan George tetap memanggil Scorpius dengan Malfoy Junior Kedua wkakaka  
Malfoy Junior Pertama tentu si Draco :3

Review please? :''D


	3. Deepest Slumber

_**Chapter 3 _ Deepest Slumber**_

.

"_Morning_, Harry."

Kecupan di bibir membuat Harry terbangun dari tidurnya. Menampakkan sesosok pria berambut pirang platina yang menatapnya dengan lembut, Harry tersenyum dan menyeringai.

"Tak biasanya kau menciumku di saat tidur, Draco. Atau jangan-jangan kau memang seorang mesum yang hobi memerkosa orang selagi tidur?" Draco mendengus dan mendekati wajah Harry dan mencium kening yang memiliki bekas luka berbentuk tanda petir yang didapatnya saat tragedi di waktu kecil.

"Koreksi, Harry. Kita sudah menikah. Jadi hal apapun yang terbilang 'intim' di antara kita bukanlah pemerkosaan. Apa aku salah jika aku mencium pasangan hidupku di saat tidur?" ujarnya dengan suara _baritone_ yang berat. Harry mendengus menahan tawa dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Draco, mendekatkan wajah aristokrat itu ke wajahnya.

"Tidak. Tidak ada yang salah. Hanya saja terasa aneh jika kita melirik ke masa lalu kita yang penuh dengan pertengkaran," kekeh Harry lalu mencium hidung Draco. Draco memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Itu masa lalu, Harry. Lupakan itu. _By the way_, kau belum mengucapkan salam padaku."

Alis hitam itu mengerut. Ketika menyadari apa yang dimaksud, Harry pun tertawa dan mengeratkan pelukannya sambil mencium bibir pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"_Morning_, _Sweety_ Ferret ."

Mata kiri Draco berkedut pelan saat mendengarnya. Ia pun bangkit dari posisinya lalu menaikkan kedua kaki Harry ke pundaknya dan menahan kedua tangan Harry dengan satu tangannya di atas kepala Harry. Menyadari posisi mereka sekarang, Harry memucat.

"Dra− _Draco_. Kau bercanda 'kan? Bukankah semalam kita sudah melakukannya?" Harry menggeliat panik di bawah tubuh Draco yang mulai menyentuh pinggangnya. Draco tersenyum penuh makna.

"_Yes_. Dan aku menginginkannya lagi." Mata hijau cemerlang itu membelalak panik.

"Draco! _Please_! Tak mungkin kalau pagi ini juga! Draco! Kau tahu kalau bagian bawahku masih terasa sa−hmmph!" Ucapan Harry langsung terpotong dengan tangan besar yang menutupi mulutnya. Senyuman di wajah aristokrat yang menimpa tubuhnya sekarang berubah menjadi seringaian sadis. Harry menggerakkan tubuhnya lebih kencang saat menyadari Draco sedang memposisikan tubuhnya.

Dan pintu pun menjeblak terbuka.

"Daddy! Father! Aku lapaaar! Ayo sarapaann!"

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Harry langsung menendang selangkangan Draco yang menyebabkan Draco menggeliat kesakitan di sampingnya dengan berteriak mengumpat. Menutupi tubuhnya yang telanjang−dan penuh dengan bekas ciuman− dengan selimut hijau lumut, Harry pun mendekati anaknya yang berambut hitam ikal yang sekarang menatapnya dan Draco secara bergantian di depan pintu kamar tidur mereka.

"Father kenapa, Dad?" tanyanya polos.

"Err, sedang berolahraga berguling-guling?" jawab Harry sekenanya dan membimbing anaknya keluar dari ruang tidur miliknya dan Draco. Mata abu-abu anak itu mengernyit heran namun ia tak memikirkan kejadian itu dan menarik tangan Harry lebih kencang.

"Ayo, Dad! Kita makaan! Aku, Scorpius dan Albus sudah menunggu dari tadi di ruang makan! Aku lapaaarr!" rengeknya sambil menarik tangan Harry.

Dengan berat hati, Harry menarik tangannya dan mengelus rambut hitam berantakan yang sama dengannya itu. "Maaf, James. Kau duluan sarapan saja dengan Scorpius dan Albus. Dad dan Father akan menyusul nanti." Menggembungkan pipinya, James pun menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Huh! Kalau begitu yang cepat ya, Dad! Kalau tidak, nanti sarapannya kuhabiskan semuanya!" James pun berlari meninggalkan Harry di depan pintu kamar. Mendesah pelan, Harry membalikkan tubuhnya dan memandang sosok Draco yang masih di tempat tidur dengan posisi telentang.

"Kau marah, Draco?"

"…"

"Hey."

"…"

"…"

Memutar bola matanya, Harry berjalan ke arah suaminya yang masih tidur telentang dengan lengan yang menutupi matanya. Ia pun meraih lengan Draco dan belum sempat berkata apapun, tubuhnya terjatuh ke tempat tidur dengan posisi yang sama seperti beberapa menit yang lalu. Mata hijau cemerlang itu kembali membelalak dan mencoba melepaskan tubuhnya dari tubuh Draco yang berada di atasnya.

"Malfoy selalu memberi hukuman kepada anak yang nakal, _Harry_."

_Tidak._

Tangan Draco menelusuri tubuhnya yang sekarang tak tertutupi apapun. Membuat tubuhnya menegang dengan segala bisikan mengundang yang membuat degup jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang.

_Tidak._

Mendesah saat bibir itu mencium tengkuk lehernya. Mengerang saat tangan itu menyentuh titik sensitifnya. Meneriakkan nama pria itu saat ia memberinya gerakan sensual.

_TIDAK!_

Semakin lama gerakan itu semakin cepat dan membuat matanya terpejam, menikmati semua kepuasan batin dan fisik yang diberikan suaminya. Ia pun membalasnya dengan kehangatan yang sama dan tak bisa disamakan denga−

"_**NO**_!"

Dan mata hijau cemerlang itu pun terbuka lebar.

Mulut Harry menganga dan nafasnya tak beraturan. Matanya yang terbuka mengedar ke segala arah, memastikan apa yang ada di sekitarnya. Apa yang ia lihat hanyalah kegelapan yang mengabur. Dipastikan ia tak memakai kacamata bulat yang biasa bertengger di wajahnya. Ia berkeringat dingin karena mimpi buruk yang tadi menghantuinya. Yeah, _mimpi buruk_ yang membuat ia merinding. Oke, ia sedang mencoba melupakan mimpi buruk kelewat detail itu. Ia pun mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya perlahan.

"Hm?"

Ia tak bisa bergerak dan ia merasakan desah nafas di _sekitar_ tubuhnya. Seperti ada tekanan di seluruh badannya. Apakah ini masih di dalam mimpi atau apa? Ia mencoba merasakan apa yang menimpanya dari segala arah itu. Tepatnya dari arah kanan, kiri dan bagian atasnya.

Atas tubuhnya−

…

Seketika tubuhnya menegang karena ingatan mimpi buruknya.

Ia pun mencoba menggerakkan tangan kanannya yang ia rasakan seperti digenggam oleh sesuatu. Setelah bisa melepaskan diri, ia pun meraba di meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidurnya−ia berdesis saat merasakan kehangatan di lengan kanannya saat meraba bagian meja− dan menemukan kacamata bulat di genggamannya. Perlahan, ia pun memakai kacamatanya dan mengerjapkan matanya kembali.

Dan saat ia menyadari objek apa itu yang berada di atasnya, darah di tubuhnya seakan turun ke perutnya.

Draco Malfoy.

.

* * *

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling**

**Warning: Slash **(telat banget warning yang ini. lol)** dan AU**

* * *

.

Teriakan kencang penuh kekagetan mengudara dan bunyi debam keras terdengar dari arah Hospital Wing. Hermione dan Ron yang ada di ruangan Matron, segera berlari ke arah teriakan itu yang mereka kenali sebagai teriakan Harry. Dengan kepanikan, Hermione menyalakan lilin di sekitar Hospital Wing dan Ron berlari ke arah tempat tidur Harry.

"Harry! Ada a−" Bantal putih terlempar ke wajah Ron dengan sempurna.

"BRENGSEK! KENAPA KAU ADA DI ATAS TUBUHKU, FERRET SIALAN!"

"HEI! AKU JUGA TAK TAHU KENAPA BISA DI ATAS TUBUHMU, _POTTY-HEAD_!"

"BOHONG! DASAR ORANG MESUM!"

"APA?! DASAR ANAK SIAL BERTAHAN HIDUP!"

"FERRET!"

"_POTTY_!"

"RAMBUT KLIMIS!"

"_SCAR-HEAD_!"

"DAGU LANCIP!"

"KACAMATA KUNO!"

"_Silencio_!"

Suasana di ruangan itu pun langsung hening seketika. Hermione mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arah dua pemuda yang masih membuka mulutnya namun tak bersuara. Gadis itu pun menghela nafas dan mendekati dua anak laki-laki yang ia kenal sebagai James dan Scorpius yang duduk di pojokan ruangan sambil bergemetar ketakutan. Mendelik tajam ke arah dua pemuda yang masih memperhatikannya, Hermione pun memeluk kedua anak itu sambil mengusap rambut mereka, mencoba menenangkan ketakutan dua anak yang melihat pertengkaran calon suami-suami atau yang mereka yakini sebagai Father dan Dad mereka.

"_Blimey_, _Mate_. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Ron yang hanya dibalas dengan gelengan dan angukan dari Harry dan Draco yang memucat. Menautkan alisnya, Ron menatap Hermione yang masih mengusap rambut hitam dan pirang platina di kedua tangannya.

Hermione membisikkan sesuatu kepada dua anak yang menganguk mengerti lalu berlari ke arah pintu keluar. Saat Ron mau membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya, Hermione memotongnya dengan satu kalimat yang tegas.

"Kalian 'kan pelakunya? Fred? George?"

Ketiga pasang mata menatap kaget ke arah lemari yang tiba-tiba terbuka dan menampakkan kedua sosok anak kembar yang menyeringai.

"Ah, kau menemukan kami, Hermione~" Mata coklat itu menatap tajam ke arah dua anak kembar yang mendudukkan diri di tempat tidur sebelah tempat tidur Harry─dan Draco.

"Apa tujuan kalian membuat Malfoy bisa berada di atas tubuh Harry dan apa yang kalian lakukan?" desis Hermione yang menahan kekesalannya. Kedua anak kembar itu saling tatap dan tersenyum lebar.

"Ah, untuk masalah yang kami lakukan, mudah sekali kok. Kami hanya membuat Malfoy Junior Pertama tak sadarkan diri di lorong dan kami membawanya ke atas tubuh Harry yang sedang tertidur nyenyak bersama kedua anaknya tercinta. Apakah salah jika kami menyatukan cinta antara Malfoy dan Harry? Mereka orangtua dari James dan Scorpie, bukan?" Harry dan Draco membelalakkan mata mereka saat mendengar pernyataan dari Fred dan George.

Terlihat Hermione yang membuka mulutnya untuk protes atas kelakuan barbar mereka, namun ia seperti berpikir ulang dan terdiam beberapa saat. Kedua anak kembar yang tak tertarik lagi untuk menatap Hermione yang sedang berpikir, sekarang lebih memilih untuk menggoda Harry yang masih tak bisa berbicara. Sementara Draco yang keadaannya sama dengan Harry hanya bisa mengumpat non-verbal dan mencibir di dalam hati. Ron yang masih bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya.

"'Mione, apa yang terja─"

"Oke, aku setuju dengan maksud kalian. Tapi tolong jangan bersikap seperti itu di hadapan James dan Scorpius. Pertengkaran orang tua tak baik untuk perkembangan anak, bukan?" Harry, Draco dan Ron melongo saat mendengarnya. Si Kembar menyeringai dan bersikap hormat ke arah Hermione.

"Aye aye, Madam!" Hermione mengangukkan kepalanya dan berjalan ke arah keluar ruangan. Ron adalah orang yang pertama kali tersadar dan berlari mengejar Hermione yang berada di dekat pintu Hospital Wing.

"Ah, untuk Malfoy dan Harry. Kalau kalian bertengkar di depan kedua anak itu lagi, aku tak akan segan-segan untuk mengunci kalian berdua di dalam ruangan sempit dan dingin." Harry dan Draco menautkan alisnya dan memasang muka tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka dengar.

"Oi, 'Mione. Kau tak mengembalikan suara mereka seperti semula? Dan apa maksud pernyataanmu tadi?" tanya Ron yang menahan lengan Hermione di ambang pintu Hospital Wing.

Dengan kerlingan misterius, Hermione tersenyum saat melihat wajah pucat Harry dan Draco.

"Untuk suara, ini hukuman bagi mereka. Dan untuk pernyataanku tadi─" Harry bersumpah ia melihat seringaian di tengah-tengah senyuman Hermione.

"─_A secret makes a woman woman_."

Pintu itu pun tertutup, meninggalkan calon pasangan suami-suami yang masih melongo menatap pintu.

- u -

Tidak.

Tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak.

Mengerutkan keningnya, pemuda bermata hijau cemerlang berpikir keras sambil menatap tajam buku Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam yang tak bersalah. Ia menelengkan kepalanya dan terdiam beberapa saat. Tak lama kemudian, ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas buku tebal yang terbuka di hadapannya. Yang tak lama kemudian lagi, ia menjedukkan kepalanya di atas buku sambil bergumam, 'Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin, tidak, tidak,' beberapa kali.

Ronald Weasley, pemuda yang merupakan sahabat sejak kecil seorang Harry Potter, hanya bisa menatap bingung sikap aneh sahabatnya yang sekarang lebih memilih mencubit pipinya dengan tangannya daripada mengerjakan essai yang akan dikumpulkan esok hari. Walaupun ia sudah lama bersahabat, namun terkadang ia tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran sahabatnya yang satu ini. Terkadang ia begitu berani dan bahkan kelewat berani hingga pernah termakan naga yang dibawa pulang Charlie saat Harry menginap di rumahnya. Entah apakah naga itu berpikir bahwa Harry adalah makanan pembuka atau Harry membuatnya marah, ia sama sekali tidak tahu.

Harry pun tergolong anak ajaib yang bisa menguasai pelajaran dalam waktu singkat. Hanya saja jika pelajaran itu adalah pelajaran yang ia sukai. Kalau tidak, ia perlu kursus pribadi yang ia minta ke Hermione, yang disambut baik oleh gadis berambut coklat itu.

Sekali lagi sahabatnya itu menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Memutar bola matanya, Ron pun menyentuh pundak sahabatnya dan bertanya dengan suara rendah, tentu karena ia dan Harry sedang berada di perpustakaan.

"Hei, _Mate_. Kau tak apa?"

Tak disangkanya, pemuda bermata hijau cemerlang di sebelahnya itu berjengit lalu bergeser menjauhinya secara tiba-tiba dan memandang dirinya dengan mata yang melebar. Secara refleks, Ron pun langsung mengangkat tangannya dari pundak sahabatnya itu seakan jika menyentuhnya maka tangannya akan terbakar.

"Eh, uh, ta─tak apa kok, Ron," ujarnya sambil menggeser kembali dari duduknya yang semula. Menganguk di tengah keheningan yang terasa _awkward_, Ron kembali menenggelamkan pikirannya di perkamen yang sekiranya sudah ia lupakan beberapa menit yang lalu. Dari sudut matanya, ia melihat Harry yang sekarang menghela nafas lagi, lalu mulai mengerjakan essai dengan pandangan menunduk. Tak lepas dari penglihatannya, Ron menyadari bahwa ada rona merah di wajahnya.

.

Harry Potter bukanlah seorang _gay_.

Adalah pikiran yang terus berulang kali terpartri di otak Harry. Dia yakin seratus persen dia adalah lelaki normal, penyuka wanita, _straight_, heteroseksual, dan apapun yang bermakna dia bukanlah _gay_.

Buktinya, ia pernah berciuman dengan Cho Chang, gadis Asia dari Ravenclaw yang ia sukai di tahun keempat dulu, yang sayangnya karena ia sudah memiliki pacar, Harry hanya bisa 'berteman' dengannya di saat itu. Entah keberuntungannya atau apa, di tahun kelima Cho putus dari pacarnya yang berasrama di Hufflepuff itu, Cedric Diggory. Ialah yang menghiburnya di saat ia bersedih. Dan di suatu ketika, bagaikan ia meminum ramuan Felix Felicis, mereka pun berciuman di bawah _mistletoe_. Romantis, tentu. Hanya saja, beberapa bulan kemudian Cho menerima kembali Cedric di sisinya dan memutuskan hubungannya dengan Harry. Sedih? Tentu saja. Tapi demi kebahagiaan Cho, Harry pun menerimanya dengan hati yang lapang.

Begitu juga di awal tahun keenamnya, Ginerva Weasley, adik dari sahabat baiknya menyukai dirinya sedari tahun keduanya. Saat Ginny menyatakan cintanya, ia pun menerimanya dan menganggapnya sebagai wanita yang ia dambakan. Mereka pun berkencan layaknya pasangan di mabuk cinta lainnya, berciuman dan berpelukan di setiap saat mereka bertemu. Namun Harry merasa ada yang salah dengan hubungan mereka. Semakin lama mereka memadu kasih, semakin lama juga Harry menyadari bahwa ia _menyukai_ Ginny, bukan _mencintainya_. Ia memandangnya sebagai adik kecilnya, bukan sebagai wanita pujaan hatinya. Ia pun menjelaskan isi hatinya kepada Ginny setelah tiga minggu mereka berpacaran. Awalnya Ginny tidak menerimanya, ia tetap bersikukuh agar Harry tetap menjadi kekasihnya. Dengan sabar Harry pun menjelaskan bagaimana perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Ginny tetap tak menerimanya dan mereka pun tak berbicara selama dua minggu penuh. Namun, lima hari dari acara pertengkaran-dingin-dua-minggu itu, Ginny akhirnya menerima perpisahan mereka walau dengan mata yang sembab dan berwarna merah.

Ia bukanlah seorang _gay_, bukan? Tak memiliki pacar wanita tak berarti ia adalah seorang _gay_. Merlin, ia masih bernafsu dengan tampilan wanita yang berpakaian minim dibanding tampilan pria yang memperlihatkan otot besarnya. _Please_, ia adalah seorang _straight_ dan Harry yakini itu selama enam belas tahun hidupnya.

"Lalu mimpi itu apa?' Batin Harry bergejolak di saat ia mengingat mimpi-buruk-hampir-mendekati-film-porno-_gay_ di saat ia pingsan seminggu yang lalu. Ia memimpikan seorang Draco Malfoy menyetubuhinya dan ia _sangat_ menikmati perlakuan Draco kepadanya. Mengingat mimpi itu lagi, Harry menjedukkan kepalanya ke tembok batu terdekat. Samar-samar, ia mendengar teriakan kaget dari Hermione dan Ron yang menanyakan apa yang terjadi kepadanya namun ia abaikan.

Harga dirinya lebih diutamakan dibanding apapun yang ada di sekitarnya.

Oke, jangan panik Harry James Potter. Mimpi itu hanyalah mimpi _absurd_ biasa─ia mati-matian menyangkal bahwa mimpi itu adalah mimpi basah─ yang hanya saja pasanganmu kali ini bukanlah seorang wanita, melainkan pria. Pasanganmu itu juga bukanlah wanita seksi yang mendekapmu erat dan meneriakkan namamu, melainkan pria bertubuh kekar yang mendekapmu erat dan membisikkan kata-kata vulgar di telingamu dengan tambahan jilatan sensual di belakang telingamu.

...

Demi _stocking_ berenda Merlin─

'TIDAK, TIDAK, TIDAK. _PLEASE_, LUPAKAN ITU, HARRY!' Batinnya kembali berteriak. Ia mengabaikan seruan dari Ron yang ada di belakangnya yang entah meneriakkan sesuatu kepadanya. Ia terus berjalan hingga ia menabrak seseorang yang bertubuh lebih tinggi darinya. Mengerjapkan matanya, ia pun mendongak untuk menatap seseorang yang menutupi pandangannya.

"Matamu ada di mana, Potter? Ah iya, aku lupa walaupun kau memiliki empat mata tapi tentu saja semuanya tak berguna."

Harry menajamkan tatapannya ke arah pemuda berambut pirang platina yang menyeringai sambil terkekeh di depan tubuhnya. Dua _bodyguard_-nya, Crabbe dan Goyle ikut terkekeh di samping kanan kirinya.

"Menyingkir dari hadapanku, Malfoy," desisnya kesal, masih dengan posisi yang berdekatan dengan saling menatap tajam. Pewaris Malfoy itu melebarkan seringaiannya dan makin mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Harry.

"Oh? Bukankah _kau_ yang menabrakku duluan, Potter?"

"Bukankah _kau_ bisa untuk menyingkir terlebih dahulu sebelum aku menabrakmu? Ini salahmu juga, Malfoy."

"Kau yang salah, _Potty-Head_."

"Menyingkir dari hadapanku, _Ferret-Face_."

"Ah? Father dan Dad mau berciuman? Tak biasanya kalian mau melakukannya di depan banyak orang."

Satu kalimat yang diutarakan seorang anak kecil bernada riang itu langsung menghenyakkan mereka berdua.

Dari situlah mereka menyadari bahwa posisi mereka yang terlalu berdekatan hingga mereka dapat merasakan hangatnya nafas yang menguar di sekitar wajah mereka. Membelalakkan matanya dalam hitungan detik, Harry dan Draco langsung menjauhkan wajah mereka dengan pandangan jijik.

Sayangnya, di saat yang bersamaan terdengar dua suara kembar yang saling berteriak meminta maaf dan menabrakkan tubuhnya─entah sengaja atau tidak─ ke kedua tubuh pemuda malang tersebut dari belakang. Terdengar jeritan tertahan dan siulan nakal seiring dengan detik demi detik tubuh mereka berdekatan.

Dan di detik terakhir, mereka pun saling menempelkan bibirnya di hadapan semua orang yang lewat.

o u o

"Sudah kuduga hubunganmu dengan Potter akan semakin intim, Draco." Menatap tajam ke arah pemuda yang ada di ambang pintu kamarnya, Draco mendesis kesal.

"Kukutuk mulutmu kalau kau terus berkomentar seperti itu, Blaise." Blaise masih menyengir jahil menatap sahabat sejak kecilnya yang sekarang memilih tenggelam di tumpukan buku Ramuan di tempat tidurnya. Ia pun mendekati Draco yang sekarang membalikkan halaman buku Ramuan dengan kasar sambil menggerutu pelan.

"Kudengar belakangan ini, banyak anak perempuan yang membuat perkumpulan fans atau apalah itu yang kalau tak salah bernama 'Draco-Harry Forever'. Apa kau tahu hal itu, Drakie?" tanyanya jahil dan menghindari lemparan buku ramuan tebal yang mengarah ke kepalanya.

"Aku tak bercanda mengenai kutukan itu, Blaise. Pergi dari sini atau kau diam tanpa berkomentar apapun mengenai itu." Kilat marah terpancar dari mata abu-abu milik Draco. Ah, ia benar-benar marah mengenai insiden ciuman tadi. Mengangukkan kepalanya, Blaise memilih diam dan mengambil salah satu buku milik Draco yang ada di dekatnya. Setidaknya ia masih menyukai bibir seksinya ini dibanding harus mengaduh sakit terkena kutukan dari pewaris Malfoy itu.

Pintu kamar Draco terbuka sedikit dan menampakkan sesosok anak kecil berambut pirang platina yang mengintip dari balik pintu. Mata hijaunya menatap khawatir ke arah Draco dan Blaise yang sekarang menatap balik anak kecil itu.

"Ada apa, Scorpie? Apa sekarang sudah jam tidur?" tanya Blaise yang mengamati gerak gerik Scorpius yang tersentak saat mendengar pertanyaan Blaise tadi. Menggelengkan kepalanya panik, Scorpius masuk ke dalam kamar Draco secara perlahan sambil membawa buku Ramuan di tangannya.

"A-ada yang tak kumengerti mengenai pelajaran Ramuan tadi. A-apa aku mengganggu Father dan Uncle Zabini?" ujarnya sambil menunduk menatap karpet hijau lumut di lantai.

"Blaise, Scorpius. Panggil aku Blaise saja. Terserah kalau kau mau memanggilku dengan Uncle atau tidak, tapi jangan dengan margaku. Dan kau tak menggangguku dan ayahmu tersayang, kok," ujar Blaise sambil menyengir dan mengibaskan tangannya menyuruh Scorpius mendekati mereka.

Malfoy-mini itu pun mendekati keduanya sambil menatap ke arah lantai, tak berani untuk menatap langsung wajah Draco dan Blaise yang masih menatap anak kecil itu. Blaise pun mendengar Draco menghela nafas dan menepukkan tangannya di tempat tidur.

"Apa yang mau kau tanyakan, Scorpius? Aku tak akan menggigitmu, kau tahu?" Mendengar itu Scorpius langsung mendongak dan menatap wajah Draco dengan pandangan kaget. Ia pun bergegas naik ke tempat tidur dan membuka buku Ramuan yang sejak tadi ia genggam erat-erat.

Menaikkan alisnya, Blaise menatap kedua orang yang mirip satu sama lain itu─minus warna mata pupil─ yang saling bercengkerama membicarakan Ramuan dengan bersemangat. Blaise pun tersenyum melihatnya dan membaca kembali buku Ramuan di pangkuannya sambil mendengarkan celotehan Scorpius mengenai takaran Wolfsbane dalam Ramuan Wolfsbane.

Blaise tentu menyadari secuil keanehan ini. Draco selalu berkata bahwa ia membenci Potter, tapi ia tak berkomentar negatif ataupun berkata bahwa ia membenci dua pembawa masalah yang jelas-jelas merupakan awal dari segala 'insiden' yang terjadi kepadanya. Draco justru terlihat peduli dengan Scorpius ataupun James. _Yeah_, ia memang _terlihat_ membenci mereka dan bersikap seolah tak menyukai keberadaan mereka, tapi tanpa disadarinya Draco justru menunjukkan kepeduliannya terhadap dua anak itu─terutama kepada Scorpius yang notabene sekamar dan seasrama dengannya.

'Yah, setidaknya Hogwarts tidak akan membosankan lagi jika ada dua anak ini,' pikir Blaise matang sambil menyeringai senang memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

- u -

"Dad? Dad baik-baik saja?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil 'Dad' itu tak menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan anak kecil berambut hitam yang identik dengannya.

"Dad?" Anak kecil itu mendengus dan mendekati 'ayah'nya yang terbaring tengkurap di tempat tidurnya. Tak mendapat respon yang diinginkan, James menyeringai. Melangkahkan kakinya sejauh dua meter dari tempat tidur Harry, James berlari lalu meloncat dan terjatuh tepat di atas punggung Harry yang berteriak kesakitan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, James?!" teriak Harry yang menatap tajam James dari balik pundaknya. Mencibirkan bibirnya, James mengeratkan pelukannya di punggung Harry yang sekarang meronta mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Tidak mau! Dad harus menjelaskan kepadaku kenapa sejak tadi siang Dad hanya diam di kamar!" Ia bersikukuh memeluk tubuh ayahnya dari belakang.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku hanya di kamar? Itu bukan urusanmu!"

"_No_! Itu urusanku, Dad! Aku anakmu!"

"Siapa yang kau bilang anak, hah?! Lepaskan aku, James!"

"Tidaaakk! Sampai Dad bilang akan menjelaskan semuanya kepadaku, baru aku akan melepaskan Dad!" Memberontak lebih kuat lagi, Harry menggulingkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan membuat tubuh mereka jatuh ke lantai dengan debam yang keras. James meringis sambil berguling-guling saat kepalanya terantuk lantai.

"Dad jahat! Apa masalahnya sih kalau Father mencium Daddy?!" teriak James yang mengusap-usap belakang kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit.

"Tentu saja masalah! Aku dan Malfoy tidak saling mencintai dan kami berdua adalah lelaki! Dan jangan panggil aku dan Malfoy dengan sebutan Father dan Dad lagi!" teriak Harry sambil menatap tajam wajah yang mirip dengannya itu.

James terdiam dan mata abu-abunya terbelalak pelan. Ia pun menunduk dengan pundak yang bergetar pelan.

"Itu tidak benar! Father dan Dad saling mencintai! Dad sendiri yang bilang _gender_ sama sekali tak masalah dalam hubungan kalian! Dad bodoh! Dad jelek! Dan aku akan tetap memanggil kalian dengan Father dan Dad!" James pun mengakhiri adu mulut itu dengan berlari keluar dari kamar itu, meninggalkan Harry yang menatap tajam pintu kamarnya yang terbuka lebar.

Terdengar langkah berat yang mendekati pintu yang terbuka itu. "Wow, _Mate_. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa James berlari sambil berteriak begitu?" Mendengus pelan, Harry berdiri sambil mengusap kepalanya yang juga terantuk lantai.

"_Nothing_. Ada apa?" Menaikkan alisnya, Ron mengangkat bahunya seraya berkata, "Professor Riddle memanggilmu untuk ke ruangannya sekarang juga."

Dengan penuh depresi, Harry mengerang saat mendengar titah dari Professor yang paling tidak ingin ia temui saat ini.

- u -

Tatapan yang memuakkan adalah hal yang pertama kali Harry lihat dari wajah Professor Riddle di saat ia menginjakkan kakinya di ruangan pribadinya. Mengerling ke arah Draco yang sudah mendudukkan dirinya di kursi tepat di depan Riddle, Harry pun menarik kursi di sebelah Draco─lebih jauh dari tempat semula─ dan duduk di sana dengan tatapan tajam yang masih tak terlepas dari wajahnya.

Insiden ciuman tadi masih meninggalkan kekesalan yang luar biasa pada diri Harry kepada dua kembar Weasley, James, Scorpius, dan Professor Riddle yang paling berjasa atas semua kejadian yang terjadi kepadanya belakangan ini. Ah, terutama kepada pemuda sialan di sebelahnya ini yang menjadi sumber utama masalah. Memicingkan matanya ke arah Draco, Harry pun mendesis kesal. Tak mau kalah, Draco pun ikut menatap tajam ke arah Harry yang akhirnya memutuskan acara saling tatap tajam itu dan beralih ke arah Riddle yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang tak terbaca.

"Ada apa, Professor?"

Riddle mengangkat alisnya, heran.

"Ah, kupikir kalian mau berciuman sekali lagi?" Kedua pemuda itu memicingkan kedua matanya yang berkilat marah ke arah Riddle yang tersenyum penuh makna. Riddle pun mengibaskan tangannya lalu mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

"Karena pertemuan kita yang sebelumnya tak berjalan lancar, jadi aku pikir untuk mengadakan pertemuan lagi di antara kita. Tentu saja untuk menjawab apapun yang ingin kalian tanyakan kepadaku. Tapi─ia memberikan penekanan penuh di kata 'tapi'─ tak semua pertanyaan kalian bisa kujawab sepenuhnya." Kedua pemuda itu menahan nafasnya saat mendengar penawaran dari Professor Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam itu.

Keduanya terdiam untuk berpikir pertanyaan apa yang akan mereka tanyakan kepada Professor mereka. Draco-lah yang mengawali pertanyaannya.

"Apakah kami _memang_ menikah di masa depan?" tanya Draco tanpa basa-basi. Harry masih berjengit saat mendengarnya, tapi tak memutuskan pandangannya dari Riddle. Menelengkan kepalanya, Riddle menjawabnya dengan lagi-lagi senyuman penuh makna.

"Apakah aku perlu menjawabnya?" jawab Riddle santai. Mata kiri Draco berkedut pelan.

"Apakah James dan Scorpius adalah anak kami?" Giliran Draco yang berjengit saat mendengar pertanyaan Harry.

"Apakah aku harus menjawabnya?" Mengabaikan kekesalan Harry, Draco bertanya lagi.

"Apa yang menjadi tujuan mereka datang ke masa lalu?" Riddle mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah atap ruangannya lalu menjawab dengan suara pelan.

"Tentu seperti yang mereka jelaskan seminggu yang lalu, Malfoy. Tujuan mereka adalah untuk melihat kalian menikah." Keduanya menahan kekesalan yang mulai naik di barometer kemarahan mereka.

"Oke, akan kurubah pertanyaannya. Kalau kami tidak menikah, apa yang akan terjadi?" Harry menanyakannya dengan kepalan tangan yang tergenggam erat. Jika ia menjawabnya dengan jawaban menyebalkan lagi, ia tak akan segan memukul wajah tampan Professor itu.

Tak disangka Harry dan Draco, Riddle hanya terdiam saat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Air muka dan raut wajahnya sama sekali tak berubah dan tak bisa terbaca. Belum sempat Harry mengemukakan pertanyaan lagi, suara anak kecil bergema dari arah belakang mereka.

"Kalau kalian tidak menikah, maka Dad akan meninggal dunia."

Kedua pemuda itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap dua anak kecil yang berjalan masuk ke arah ruangan itu. Harry masih mencerna perkataan anak kecil tadi dengan rasa ketidakpercayaan di pikirannya.

Meninggal? Ia akan meninggal?

"Hah, jangan membohongi kami berdua, James. Mana mungkin hanya karena kami tidak menikah maka Potter akan meninggal dunia?" cibir Draco yang memecahkan keheningan. Scorpius menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan mendekati Draco.

"Tidak, Father. Dad benar-benar akan meninggal jika kalian tidak menikah. Kami sendiri yang menyaksikannya. Kami sendiri yang paling tahu kejadian itu. Karena itu─"

"Karena itu, mereka mohon agar kalian berdua mulai mencintai satu sama lain. Ya kan, Scorpius? James?" Suara yang diselimuti dengan tekanan itu membuyarkan pikiran Harry yang masih memikirkan pembicaraan tadi. Dengan pelan, ia pun menatap Riddle yang masih menangkupkan tangannya di belakang mejanya.

"Apa maksud anda, Professor? Benar kata Malfoy, mana mungkin hanya karena tak adanya pernikahan membuat seseorang menjadi meninggal? Lelucon apa ini?" ujar Harry dengan tawa yang dipaksakan. Tentu seharusnya ia merasa geli dengan perkataan _absurd_ dari James dan Scorpius tadi, tapi entah kenapa ia sama sekali tak bisa merasa lucu atas pernyataan itu.

Ia merasa bahwa apa yang James dan Scorpius katakan adalah benar adanya.

"Tentu bisa terjadi, Potter. Bagaimana kalau takdir kematianmu itu bisa tak terjadi jika kau memiliki pasangan yang akan melindungimu?"

"Eh?"

"Bagaimana kalau anak kalianlah yang akan menyelamatkanmu dari kematian itu, Potter?"

Keheningan yang menyesakkan membuat semua orang di ruangan itu terdiam. Entah sejak kapan seluruh pikiran Harry hanya terpusatkan pada takdir kematian yang masih ia tak ketahui benar atau tidaknya.

"Lalu apa buktinya dari perkataan kalian ini, Professor? Kami sama sekali tak bisa mempercayainya jika tak ada bukti," desis Draco yang menyeringai merendahkan.

Menaikkan alisnya, Riddle mengangukkan kepalanya dan mendekati kedua anak kecil yang masih terdiam di dekat pintu ruangannya. Ia pun mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan mengacungkannya ke arah kepala James dan Scorpius. Secara perlahan, Riddle menarik tongkatnya dan dari ujung tongkatnya terlihat sebuah seutas cahaya keperakan. Menyadari apa yang Riddle lakukan, Harry terkesiap saat melihatnya.

"Pensieve..." Riddle tersenyum dan menuangkan cahaya itu ke dalam Pensieve yang dimilikinya. Cahaya perak itu bersinar dari Pensieve tersebut. Riddle tersenyum lebih lebar─atau menyeringai lebih tepatnya─ dan menatap kedua wajah yang menatap tak percaya ke arah Pensieve yang bercahaya di sebelahnya.

"Jika kalian ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, aku minta kalian untuk melihat ingatan milik James dan Scorpius. Dan jika kalian melihat ingatan ini, maka kalian _dipastikan_ akan menyetujui dengan pernikahan yang akan kalian lakukan seusai lulus nanti."

Terdengar nada mengejek dari perkataan Riddle yang tak diacuhkan baik Harry dan Draco. Mereka pun mendekati Pensieve itu secara bersamaan. Mengangukkan kepalanya, Harry dan Draco menenggelamkan kepala mereka secara bersamaan ke dalam sinar keperakan yang menarik mereka ke dalam ingatan yang tak akan disangka oleh keduanya.

Ingatan yang menunjukkan sebuah kenyataan atau sebuah kebohongan besar atas semua insiden yang terjadi kepada mereka berdua.

- u -

* * *

_**- James Hyperion Malfoy -**_

Dad jelek! Dad jahat! Dad keras kepala!

Apa salahnya kalau Father mencium Dad? Ia tidak terluka karena ciuman itu bukan? Huh, bahkan kalau ingatanku tak salah, mereka di masa depan nanti justru bertukar ciuman sepanjang hari dan tak peduli di mana pun tempatnya! Lagipula Father tak banyak berkomentar mengenai itu!

Err, tidak juga sih. Kata Scorpy, Father mengirimkan kutukan bisul kepada siapapun yang mengungkit ciuman itu di depannya. Tapi itu lebih baik daripada mengatakan hal menyebalkan seperti yang dilakukan Dad kepadaku!

...memangnya salahkah kalau aku dan Scorpy ingin bersatu lagi dengan Father dan Dad? Salahkah kalau kami bisa tertawa dan merasakan kehangatan mereka lagi?

...

Pokoknya aku berharap agar Father dan Dad bisa menikah! Oh tidak berharap tentunya, aku _pasti_ akan membuat mereka menikah di hadapanku dan Scorpy! HAHA!

Malfoy selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, bukan?

.

* * *

**A/N:** Err, oke di chap ini dengan terpaksa ratenya dinaiikan jadi M. _(:3)rz /desh Tapi yang berharap banyak di dekat-dekat ini mereka udah lovey-dovey silahkan kecewa karena masih lama perjalanan cinta mereka wkakakk /woi  
Gimana juga mereka tadinya straight (serius straight kok, kan ngikutin canonnya /hah), tapi karena keadaan yang mendesak mereka jadi gay juga akhirnya. :v Kalau di canon kan mereka emang punya 'ikatan' tapi yang sayangnya ga ditumpahkan secara langsung jadinya hints doang :'(

**dian minimin**: Perlukah aku menjawabnya? /dsepak Ah, ah, ah, daku ga pernah bilang Dumbledore yang ngebawa mereka ke dunia sekarang lo ;3 ffff  
**MJ:**Draco kan emang lucu sih y /bukan

Thanks atas review dan favenya :') Silahkan tunggu chap selanjutnya ya~

**EDITED**: Btw, nama Albus itu yang benar Albus Marvolo Potter-Malfoy. 8'D Aku lupa dengan derajat nama marga yang benar orz orz  
Daann~ _**'A Secret makes a woman woman'**_ itu quote elegan nan sesuatu dari **Vermouth - Detective Conan** milik **Aoyama Gosho** ^^

Review please?


	4. Wedding's Plan

**Part 4 _ ****Wedding's Plan**

Sebuah rumah berdiri kokoh dengan tembok bata merah di sekitarnya yang mewah namun nyaman menyelimuti pandangan mereka. Terdapat beberapa alat elektronik khas Muggle yang baru Harry lihat di sekeliling mereka berdua. Di sudut matanya, ia melihat Draco yang mengernyit heran memandangi alat-alat yang terasa asing di matanya. Harry pun menahan keinginannya untuk tertawa saat melihat betapa bodohnya wajah Draco saat ini.

Suara tawa cekikikan anak kecil memutuskan pikiran Harry yang menerka-nerka apa yang terjadi di sekelilingnya. Mengikuti rasa ingin tahu Gryffindor-nya, Harry pun berjalan ke arah suara yang berada di pojok ruangan sebelah tangga besar. Draco yang tak ingin tersesat di rumah yang tidak ia ketahui apa itu pun mengikuti langkah Harry menuju pojokan ruangan.

Terdapatlah dua anak kecil yang mereka ketahui siapa itu saling tertawa lepas sambil melemparkan roti ke masing-masing wajah lawan mereka. Di sebelah anak berambut pirang platina yang sedang melempar rempahan roti ke arah anak berambut hitam itu terdapat anak bayi yang ikut tertawa melihat kedua kakaknya bermain. Anak bayi yang berambut pirang platina dengan mata abu-abu mengikuti gerakan kakaknya yang mengambil rempahan roti lalu melemparnya ke arah kakaknya yang berambut hitam.

Pemandangan yang membuat Harry dan Draco terkejut saat melihatnya. Ia pun menyadari bahwa anak bayi yang tertawa itu adalah Albus Marvolo Potter-Malfoy, yang Harry kenali dari foto keluarga yang diperlihatkan James tempo hari. Secara tak sadar, Harry mendekati ketiga anak kecil yang masih tertawa dan saling bersembunyi satu sama lain dengan genggaman roti di tangannya. Ia pun mengulurkan tangannya dan mencoba menyentuh rambut bayi yang berwarna pirang platina di hadapannya itu. Namun seperti yang ia duga, tangannya menembus kepala bayi yang sekarang mengunyam rempahan roti di tangannya.

Tentu saja, karena ini hanyalah ingatan Pensieve semata.

Scorpius di ingatan itu berteriak kaget saat melihat adiknya mengunyam rempahan roti itu. Mereka pun menghentikan kegiatan saling-lempar-rempahan-roti itu. James menyeringai namun mengambilkan lap basah untuk dibasuh ke wajah adiknya yang masih kecil itu. Selesai membersihkan wajah bulat adiknya dari rempahan roti, Scorpius tertawa dan memeluk Albus. Menyentuhkan dahinya ke dahi Albus, Scorpius tersenyum penuh kasih lalu mencium pipi bulat Albus yang terkikik senang.

Tak lama kemudian, suara dua orang dewasa terdengar dari arah pintu ruangan makan itu. Harry dan Draco menoleh menatap dua orang dewasa yang mirip dengan mereka berdiri di hadapan mereka. Penampilan mereka tak jauh berbeda─atau bahkan memang sama─ dengan mimpi Harry. Menggelengkan kepalanya saat ia mengingat kembali mimpi itu, Harry menyibukkan diri dengan menatap dua orang dewasa itu memasuki ruangan dan memarahi kedua anaknya yang mengotori ruangan.

Keluarga yang bahagia. Ya, itulah yang pasti dipikirkan semua orang yang melihatnya. Ia pun tak bisa menyangkalnya saat ia melihat kelima orang yang bercengkerama di ruang makan itu. Draco pun hanya terdiam saat melihat sosok dewasanya yang berbagi kehangatan kepada ketiga anak itu dan dirinya.

Secara tiba-tiba, asap hitam berhamburan di sekitar mereka. Pemandangan di sekitar mereka pun berubah menjadi pemandangan di hutan yang gelap. Harry mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali saat melihat pemandangan yang amat sangat berbeda dengan awal mereka datang.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" gumam Draco dengan nada ketakutan. Tak menjawab pertanyaan Draco, Harry pun menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti. Mereka pun menelusuri hutan lebat itu hingga ada suara terisak dari kedalaman hutan yang paling dalam.

Mereka pun sedikit berlari ke arah suara isakan itu. Menghindari beberapa batang kayu yang kokoh─walau mereka tahu bahwa mereka hanya akan menembus batang itu─ lalu menuruni beberapa gundukan yang curam. Di sanalah kedua mata hijau cemerlang dan abu-abu itu terbelalak lebar.

Tubuh seorang pemuda berambut hitam ikal tergolek lemah tak berdaya di hadapan mereka. Di sekitar tubuhnya, terdapat batang kayu pohon besar yang menimpa bagian kakinya. Dua anak kecil yang merupakan sumber suara isakan itu hanya mengaduh kesakitan dan berteriak meminta tolong sambil berusaha menarik batang kayu yang menimpa tubuh pemuda itu. Sayangnya, kekuatan mereka sama sekali tak bisa memindahkan batang kayu itu. Tubuh pemuda itu berlumuran darah dan penuh lebam, sama halnya dengan kedua anak kecil itu.

Secara tak sadar, Harry mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan menggumamkan mantra. Namun tentu, hasilnya nihil. Draco yang menatap tubuh pemuda itu bergerak mendekati pemuda itu dan mencoba meraih batang kayu yang tentu saja hanya tak bisa ia sentuh.

"Mengapa bisa seperti ini?" desis Draco mencoba berhipotesa hal apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada pemuda dan kedua anak kecil itu. Harry mendesah dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Dilihatnya, anak kecil berambut pirang itu berdiri dari tempatnya dan mengusap darah yang mengalir di wajah pemuda itu.

"Dad, pasti akan selamat. Kita tunggu Father, ya. Kumohon bertahanlah, Dad," isak Scorpius sambil menyodorkan sebotol air ke mulut ayahnya yang terbuka. Perlahan ia bantu ayahnya untuk meminum air itu yang hanya dibalas dengan batuk tak terkendali dan erangan kesakitan. James berteriak meminta tolong lebih keras. Menyadari tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan, James pun mengambil batang kayu yang besar di sisi kanannya dan bergerak mendaki jurang itu secara perlahan.

"Father tak mungkin datang, Scorp. Ia tak tahu kalau kita berada di sini! Aku akan naik untuk meminta bantuan!" teriak James yang terjatuh di langkahnya yang ketiga. Lukanya terlalu parah untuk bisa bergerak lancar. Scorpius memekik kaget dan setengah berlari menuju James yang mendesis kesal dan memukulkan kepalan tangannya ke tanah.

"Father pasti datang, James. Tiga hari menghilang tanpa berita, Father pasti mencari kita! Kita harus menunggunya, James. Minumlah air ini. Kau pasti dehidrasi," ujar Scorpius menenangkan. Dengan tangan yang bergemetar, James pun meminum seteguk air dan terdiam, setidaknya ia harus menyisakan persediaan air untuk mereka bertiga. Menghela nafas, Scorpius pun merangkak menuju tubuh ayahnya dan memeluknya dengan hati-hati.

Beberapa menit asap hitam kembali mengaburkan pandangan Harry dan Draco. Namun samar-samar percakapan antara Scorpius dan James terdengar namun tak begitu jelas di telinga mereka. Asap itu menghilang dan kembali memperlihatkan pemandangan yang sama seperti beberapa menit yang lalu.

Mengernyit heran, Harry pun menoleh saat mendengar teriakan samar-samar dari arah atas jurang itu. Scorpius dan James menyadari teriakan itu dan menjawabnya dengan teriakan keras sambil melambaikan tangan mereka. Pemandangan pun mengabur kembali dan secara tiba-tiba pemuda berambut pirang muncul di hadapan mereka dan memeluk tubuh pemuda berambut hitam yang sudah terlepas dari batang kayu yang menimpanya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu terlihat menangis dan mengusap rambut pemuda berambut hitam itu dengan tubuh yang bergetar menahan isak tangis.

Hanya kata, 'Maaf, maafkan aku' yang terdengar dari bisikannya. Saat pemuda berambut pirang itu menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak jelas, pemandangan itu mengabur. Scorpius dan James tak terlihat di pandangan mereka di saat itu dan seketika asap hitam kembali menguasai pemandangan mereka.

Harry dan Draco menapaki sebuah kamar yang didominasi warna putih dengan satu tempat tidur tepat di tengah-tengah kamar itu. Terdapat sosok pemuda berambut hitam yang duduk bersender di bantal empuk berwarna putih sambil menatap kosong ke arah jendela. Pintu di belakang Harry dan Draco terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok pemuda berambut pirang yang berjalan masuk dengan sebuket bunga Lily di tangannya.

"Kau sudah bangun, Harry?" Pemuda itu pun mencium kening pemuda berambut hitam itu lalu menaruh buket itu di pangkuan pemuda berambut hitam. Harry dewasa itu menoleh perlahan ke arah pemuda berambut pirang dan menganguk pelan. Ia pun menatap bunga Lily itu dan mengelusnya perlahan.

"Ke mana Scorpie dan James?" Terlihat pemuda pirang itu terdiam sebentar lalu tersenyum dan mencium pipi Harry.

"Sedang bersama ibuku. Mereka akan mengganggumu kalau mereka berada di sini, kau tahu?" kekehnya pelan dan memeluk tubuh Harry yang masih menatap bunga Lily itu.

"Aku harus berterima kasih kepada mereka. Berkat mereka aku masih bisa bernafas di sini dan berbincang padamu, Draco."

"Hm, sebelumnya kau harus sembuh sepenuhnya dahulu, Sayang. Tak mungkin aku memperlihatkanmu yang masih lemah seperti ini ke hadapan mereka," ujar Draco sambil mengusap lengan kanan Harry yang tak diperban. Harry pun tersenyum dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Draco.

"Maafkan aku, Draco."

Asap hitam pun menutupi pandangan mereka dan menarik tubuh Harry dan Draco menuju ke atas dengan sensasi dingin yang menerpa wajah mereka.

.

* * *

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling**

**Warning: Slash (boyxboy) & AU**

**A/N: Demi apa chapter ini kepanjangan. /tenggelam**

* * *

.

.

Secara bersamaan, mereka pun menarik kepala mereka dari Pensieve yang masih menyala dan mengerjapkan mata mereka perlahan. Harry pun menoleh ke arah Professor Riddle yang masih mengamati mereka berdua dari balik meja pribadinya. Scorpius dan James tak terlihat di ruangan itu.

"Scorpius dan James sudah kusuruh untuk kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing, jika kau bertanya di mana mereka sekarang," jawab Riddle tanpa ditanya. Riddle pun mengangkat tangannya ke arah kursi di depan mejanya, gestur untuk menyuruh duduk, lalu menangkupkan tangannya di depan wajahnya.

"Apa kesimpulan kalian?" ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tak bisa menyimpulkan apa-apa, Professor. Terutama dengan ingatan yang terpotong-potong seperti itu," jawab Harry yang menghampiri Riddle lalu duduk di depannya.

"Lagipula, ingatan itu tak bisa sebagai bukti bahwa ingatan itu benar adanya. Father pernah berkata bahwa ingatan Pensieve bisa dimodifikasi, _Professor_," desis Draco sambil menyeringai merendahkan ke arah Riddle. Riddle menaikkan alisnya.

"Ah, jadi kalian tak percaya dengan ingatan itu?"

"_No_," ucap mereka secara bersamaan. Riddle menganguk pelan dan menyamankan posisinya di kursi empuk miliknya.

"Untuk masalah itu, terserah kalian bagaimana kalian menyimpulkannya. Yang pasti tak semua apa yang kalian lihat adalah bohong. Kalian lupa bahwa ingatan itu adalah ingatan dari dua orang anak berumur dua belas tahun yang masih polos dan kekuatan sihirnya lemah?"

"Tapi yang mengambil dan yang menaruh ingatan itu ke Pensieve adalah _anda_, Professor," geram Draco yang mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Lagi-lagi, Riddle hanya tersenyum penuh makna menanggapi komentar Draco.

"Tapi apa yang Scorpius katakan benar bukan? Jika mereka tak berada di dekatmu, Potter, maka aku tak yakin bahwa kau akan selamat selama tiga hari itu."

"Bagaimana jika Scorpius dan James tak ada eksistensinya di dunia ini dikarenakan kami tak menikah dan bisa saja walau kami tak menikah, kecelakaan itu tak akan terjadi? Bagaimana jika aku masih hidup tanpa adanya pernikahan ataupun kecelakaan itu? Bukankah nasib bisa berubah?" sergah Harry yang masih tak menerima dengan ingatan Pensieve itu.

"Tidak, Potter. Kau akan tetap menjalani takdir yang sama," potong Riddle. Draco menautkan alisnya dan menatap Riddle tajam.

"Darimana kau tahu takdir kami berdua di masa depan, Professor?" tanyanya sinis. Riddle menatapnya dengan pandangan menggelap.

"Karena aku telah melewati _berbagai_ waktu di dunia ini, Malfoy."

Hening.

Tentu Harry dan Draco merasa ada yang salah dengan Riddle. Melewati berbagai waktu itu berarti menjelajahi waktu seperti apa yang dilakukan Scorpius dan James. Dan maksud dari _berbagai_ itu berarti Riddle─

"Sudah waktunya untuk tidur, silahkan kembali. Dan jangan lupa dengan janji kalian." Ucapan Riddle memotong pemikiran Harry dan Draco dalam sekejap. Draco mengumpat kesal lalu berlari ke arah pintu dan membukanya dengan kasar. Harry pun mengikuti Draco dan menutupnya dengan gebrakan keras.

Meninggalkan Riddle yang masih tersenyum, Professor Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam itu pun menjentikkan tongkat sihirnya ke arah deretan foto sihir di samping kanannya. Salah satu bingkai foto itu melayang ke arahnya dan ia tangkap dengan tangan kirinya. Pemuda berambut hitam kelam itu menatap foto di genggamannya selama beberapa menit dan meletakkannya di meja tepat di hadapannya. Ia pun menutup kedua matanya dengan lengan kanan lalu menghela nafas panjang.

"Setidaknya kali ini aku akan memenuhi janjiku─"

Riddle membuka matanya dan menatap foto yang menampakkan sosok lima orang yang tertawa dan melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Perlahan ia meraih sudut di kanan foto itu lalu mengusapnya pelan sambil bergumam,

"─Harry."

o u o

"Itu manipulasi, Harry! Manipulasi!"

Harry mendesis dan menutup telinganya yang berdenging saat mendengar jeritan Hermione tepat di telinganya. Hermione pun bergumam meminta maaf dan mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Harry.

"Aku yakin seratus persen bahwa ingatan itu pasti dimanipulasi oleh Professor Riddle, Harry!"

"Aku pun tahu kalau ingatan itu tak benar, 'Mione. Hanya saja, Riddle sendiri berkata bahwa tak semuanya di ingatan itu adalah kebohongan semata. Pasti Riddle menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami berdua," terka Harry sambil menatap jemari tangannya yang terlihat menarik di matanya. Hermione pun menganguk setuju dan mengerutkan alisnya, berpikir.

"Ah, daripada itu, kenapa James terlihat menjauhimu, Harry?"

"Aku bertengkar dengannya."

Hermione menatap Harry tak percaya dan berkata setengah berteriak, "Jangan karena kau berciuman dengan Malfoy lalu kau menyalahkan James, Harry! Ia hanyalah anak kecil yang tak menginginkan orang tuanya bertengkar! Merlin, kenapa kau begitu mengungkiri ciuman itu?!". Harry berjengit mendengar pernyataan Hermione dan balik menatapnya tajam.

"Hei! Tadi kau terdengar setuju bahwa ingatan itu palsu. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berbalik menyetujui bahwa Scorpius dan James adalah anakku, Hermione?!"

"Insting wanita, Harry," jawab Hermione tegas dan singkat. Harry tak perlu menahan keinginannya untuk tidak memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Lagipula apa tujuan dua anak itu untuk datang ke masa lalu?"

"Untuk melihat kalian menikah, bukan?" Untuk keberapa kalinya, Harry mengerang.

"_Please_, 'Mione!" Hermione terkikik pelan dan menatap mata hijau cemerlang itu dengan mata coklat almondnya.

"Bagaimana pun, apa salahnya kalau kau mengikuti keinginan mereka itu, Harry? Bukankah semakin cepat kau mengikuti keinginan mereka, maka semakin cepat mereka akan pergi dari masa ini?" Pemuda berambut hitam itu menatap ngeri Hermione yang balik menatapnya serius.

"Tapi menikah dengan Malfoy, 'Mione! Apakah aku haru─tunggu dulu. Scorpius dan James akan pergi?" ulangnya tak percaya. Hermione menaikkan alisnya.

"Jangan bilang kau tak menginginkan mereka pergi dari masa ini, Harry?"

"Bukan itu maksudku. Hanya saja, mereka benar-benar akan pergi dari masa ini begitu keinginan mereka akan terpenuhi?" Hermione menganguk setuju dan membalikkan halaman buku yang ia baca.

"Ya, Harry. Bagaimana pun mereka bukan berasal dari masa ini, kan? Seberapa pun hebatnya kekuatan yang membawa mereka ke sini, melintasi waktu adalah hal yang paling terlarang dan paling berbahaya. Setidaknya mereka memiliki jangka waktu yang terbatas untuk menyelesaikan misi mereka. Begitulah apa yang kubaca dari buku mengenai 'Perlintasan Waktu dan Penjelajahnya' kemarin." Hermione pun mengangkat bahunya dan melanjutkan membaca buku yang terbuka lebar di pangkuannya.

"Ka-kalau begitu jangka waktu mereka adalah satu tahun enam bulan?!" Gadis berambut coklat mengembang itu mengerutkan bibirnya.

"Darimana kau berasumsi seperti itu, Harry?"

"Professor Riddle memberi batasan waktu kepadaku dan Malfoy bahwa kami harus menikah setelah kami lulus nanti, 'Mione! Selama itukah?!" Harry menganga lebih lebar saat membayangkan hidup bersama dua bocah yang tak tahu adat ditambah Malfoy yang tak tahu diri itu setahun lebih.

"Hm, mungkin benar, Harry. Seperti yang kubilang, bukan? Batas waktu mereka berada di masa ini tergantung dari kekuatan yang membawa mereka ke sini. Yang berarti orang yang membawa mereka ke masa ini adalah penyihir yang berkekuatan besar."

"Seperti Dumbledore?" Hermione menganguk pelan saat mendengar asumsi itu dan menatap Harry.

"Atau Professor Riddle," tambahnya kalem.

Harry menjedukkan kepalanya ke buku Ramuan yang berada di genggamannya. Oh Merlin, mengapa di penghujung akhir tahun pelajarannya di Hogwarts tercinta ini, ia harus terlibat masalah yang berat seperti ini? Mengerang lebih keras, Harry pun menutup wajahnya dengan buku Ramuan itu. Merasa bersimpati kepada sahabatnya yang frustasi, Hermione pun mengusap-usap punggung Harry sambil mengucapkan sepatah dua patah saran yang cemerlang.

"Sebaiknya kau harus membicarakan apa yang selanjutnya harus kau lakukan sekarang dengan Malfoy, Harry."

Ya, saran yang _sangat_ cemerlang.

- u -

Seumur hidupnya selama enam tahun─ralat, lima tahun setengah─ di Hogwarts ini, Draco tak pernah saling bertatap muka dengan remaja bermata hijau cemerlang ini tanpa saling mengutuk ataupun mencekik leher satu sama lain. Ia berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk membuat remaja di hadapannya ini kesal dengan sikapnya. Entah mengapa, ajang membuat Potter kesal adalah kegiatan sehari-seharinya semenjak Potter menolak uluran tangan persahabatan yang ia ajukan di tahun pertama mereka.

Ia tahu, Potter tak pernah melakukan hal-hal yang menyebalkan kepada dirinya. Tapi melihatnya berjalan tanpa alis hitam yang berkerut, mata hijau cemerlang yang berkilat marah ataupun nafas yang tak teratur menahan amarah, membuat gatal tangan ataupun mulut Draco untuk menjahilinya. Salahkan sifat arogan dan harga diri tinggi yang diwariskan Salazar Slytherin kepadanya.

Dan entah keajaiban apa yang terjadi di dirinya, sekarang ia berhadapan _empat mata_─err, _enam mata_, jika kau menghitung kacamata kunonya itu─ dengan _Potter_ di _kamar kebutuhan_, di _malam_ _hari_.

_Perfect_.

"Bisakah kau tidak melihatku dengan tatapan menjijikkan itu, Malfoy?" desis remaja itu sambil mengetukkan kakinya tak sabar.

Hah, bahkan tatapan saja bisa membuatnya kesal. Dirinya ini memang hebat dan sempurna, tak heran jika ia dinobatkan sebagai Perfect dan Head Boy di tahun kelima dan keenamnya.

"Menjijikkan, Potter? Bukankah kau yang mengajakku ke sini berdua saja dan di malam hari seperti ini?" godanya sambil mendekatkan diri ke arah Potter yang entah kenapa membuat jarak dua meter darinya. Perlahan Potter pun menjauhinya seiring dengan langkah Draco yang mendekat. Terjadilah dansa jarak jauh yang aneh di antara kedua remaja laki-laki di ruangan kosong itu berdua saja. Romantis.

"Jangan mendekatiku, Malfoy! A-Aku hanya ingin membicarakan mengenai apa yang harus kita lakukan dengan tujuan Scorpius dan James di masa ini!" Harry mengutuk suaranya yang entah kenapa terdengar serak dan bergetar saat melihat tubuh Malfoy yang semakin bergerak mendekatinya. Harry juga mengutuk perbedaan yang sangat terlihat antara kakinya yang pendek dan kaki Malfoy yang bagaikan menelan tiang itu─Harry bersumpah, sewaktu kecil Malfoy pasti diminumkan ramuan penumbuh tulang setiap hari oleh Snape.

Sejenak, Draco terdiam dan menghentikan dansa _awkward_ itu lalu terlihat berpikir keras, yang sayangnya Harry tak yakin bahwa ia bahkan mempunyai otak untuk berpikir. Seringaian di wajah pucat Malfoy itu membuat Harry tersentak dan memperbesar jarak di antara mereka.

"Ah, jadi kau menginginkan agar kita menikah, Potter?" Draco menyengir lebih lebar saat melihat wajah Potter yang berwarna bagaikan udang rebus itu.

"BUKAN ITU, BRENGSEK! DASAR FERRET MUKA MESUM!"

"Hei! Sejak kapan aku mesum, _Potty-Scar-Head_!"

"_Ferret-Pervert-Fac_─ oke, cukup. Aku mengajakmu ke sini bukan untuk bertengkar. Kembali ke topik masalah, apa yang kau pikirkan dengan ingatan Pensieve kemarin, Malfoy?" Harry mati-matian mengaburkan ingatan mengenai mimpi-porno-mendekati-video-porno-Muggle-yang-dikoleksi-Sirius-di-kamarnya itu dan memilih mengingat-ingat tampilan Boggart Snape yang ditampilkan Neville di tahun ketiganya. Oke, itu malah membuatnya mual.

"Keluarga bahagia, kecelakaan yang tak wajar, dan betapa melankolisnya dirimu di saat dewasa nanti, Potter," ujar Draco sambil mengingat-ingat ingatan Pensieve yang dilihatnya dua minggu yang lalu.

"Jangan lupa kalau kau bersikap sangat perhatian dan betapa halusnya saat kau memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Sayang', Malfoy," desis Harry sarkartis. Draco berjengit saat mendengarnya dan mencibir mengejek.

"Dan ya, aku pun berpikir hal yang sama. Menurutmu apa tidak aneh dengan keadaan sekitar yang diperlihatkan ingatan itu, Malfoy?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Rumah yang terlihat memiliki barang-barang Muggle, hutan lebat yang terlihat biasa untuk ukuran dunia sihir, dan apa kau menyadari bahwa di ingatan itu tak menunjukkan bahwa kau dan aku ataupun Scorpius dan James menggunakan sihir?" Terlihat Malfoy yang mencoba mendalami maksud Potter dan menganguk pelan.

"_Yeah_. Lalu?"

"Menurutku, di masa depan nanti kita tidak tinggal di dunia sihir, melainkan di dunia Muggle, Malfoy." Malfoy pun melebarkan matanya dan melongo bagaikan orang idiot. Koreksi, Malfoy memang idiot.

"Hah? Seorang Malfoy yang terhormat dan berdarah murni seperti diriku ini tinggal di dunia Muggle dan tak memakai sihir sekali pun? Kau yakin, Potter? Apa kepalamu tak terantuk sesuatu di jalan tadi?" cemooh Draco yang mulai tertawa mengejek. Harry menatap tajam Malfoy yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa.

"Ini hanya asumsiku, Tuan Malfoy-yang-terhormat-dan-paling-brengsek-sedunia. Lalu apa yang kau simpulkan dari ingatan itu?" geram Harry yang menahan amarahnya. Ia tahu saran Hermione tak semuanya cemerlang. Dan ia yakin, inilah saran dari Hermione yang _paling_ buruk selama hidupnya.

Menelengkan kepalanya, Draco berpikir dan membuat beberapa helai rambut pirang platinanya terjatuh di dahinya. Harry pun mengerjapkan matanya saat ia menyadari ia memperhatikan wajah Malfoy terlalu lama hingga ia bisa menyadari helai rambut Malfoy yang terjatuh di dahinya. Hah, melamun adalah pilihan paling buruk jika kau berada di dekat Malfoy.

"Menurutku, untuk suatu misi, kau diharuskan untuk turun ke dunia Muggle, tepatnya di hutan. Lalu, mungkin kau terkena kutukan dari buronanmu yang menyebabkan kau terluka parah. Dan setelah itu, aku, layaknya pahlawan di dunia sihir, menolongmu dari dasar jurang itu," terkanya sambil mengusap-usapkan dagunya, berlagak seperti detektif fiktif ala Muggle yang pernah Harry lihat di televisi yang dijual di jalanan kota London.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kehadiran Scorpius dan James yang juga berada di hutan itu?"

"Jangan menanyaiku dengan pertanyaan yang tak bisa kujawab, Potter." Mendengus kesal, Harry mencibir sambil bergumam kecil, "Dasar pirang arogan idiot."

"Apa, Potter?" Menjulurkan lidahnya, Harry mengabaikan geraman Malfoy dan kembali menatap remaja berambut pirang yang mengerutkan alisnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan keinginan Scorpius dan James itu, Malfoy? Hermione mengatakan kepadaku, kalau semakin cepat kita menyelesaikan keinginan mereka, maka mereka akan semakin cepat pergi dari masa ini."

"Granger berkata begitu? Hmm, masuk di akal. Kalau begitu kita tinggal menyelesaikan keinginan mereka, bukan?" ucap Malfoy santai sambil memainkan jam pasir yang ada di dekatnya.

"Kau lupa kalau keinginan mereka adalah melihat kita _menikah_, Malfoy?" desis Harry penuh penekanan di setiap kata-katanya. Menoleh ke arah Potter, Draco menelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Harry dengan tatapan kau-bodoh-atau-apa.

"Hei, mereka kan berkata kalau hanya ingin _melihat_ kita menikah. Bukannya memerintahkan kita untuk menikah secara resmi, 'kan? Kalau begitu, kita hanya perlu berpura-pura menikah di hadapan mereka dan masalah selesai. Bukan begitu, Potter?"

_Brilliant_.

Bodohnya ia hingga ia tak menyadari maksud Malfoy. Tentu saja ia bisa menggunakan cara licik itu untuk menyingkirkan segala masalah yang menimpa dirinya. Menganguk setuju ia pun menyeringai.

Ralat, saran Hermione kali ini adalah saran yang _paling_ cemerlang seumur hidupnya.

- u -

"James, bagaimana kalau Father dan Dad tetap tak mempercayai kita?" desah seorang anak kecil berambut pirang yang memainkan pena bulu berwarna hijau toska di tangannya. Pertanyaan itu membuat anak kecil berambut hitam menoleh ke arah anak berambut pirang itu sambil mengerutkan bibirnya.

"Mereka pasti percaya, Scorp. Uncle Tom sudah memperlihatkan ingatan kita, bukan?" jawabnya kalem.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau mereka tetap tak percaya dan semakin menjauhi kita? Aku tak ingin dibenci Father dan Dad," ucap Scorpius murung. James pun mendesah, perlahan ia mendekati Scorpius yang merajuk. Saudara kembar tak identiknya itu mewarisi sifat Father yang pintar merajuk. Dengan kekuatan merajuknya itu, ia selalu menggunakannya saat ia meminta dibelikan mainan. Berkat itu, jumlah mainan milik Scorpius hampir melebihi miliknya ataupun milik Father saat beliau kecil dahulu. Malfoy selalu mendapatkan apapun yang mereka inginkan, adalah hal yang selalu diutarakan Father setiap waktu.

"Tidak, Scorp. Mereka tidak akan membenci kita. Setidaknya mereka adalah orang tua kita nantinya, bukan? Kita harus mempercayai Dumbledore dan Uncle Tom. Lihat saja, mereka pasti akan memenuhi keinginan kita berdua! Kau harus yakin itu!" James pun melebarkan senyumannya. Scorpius pun menganguk pelan dan menatap nanar ke arah perapian.

"Ya, kuharap begitu. Kita sudah berjanji ke Dad 'kan kalau kita akan memenuhi janji kita?" gumam Scorpius. James pun terdiam dan menatap perapian mengikuti Scorpius. James pun berharap bahwa ada suatu keajaiban yang akan membuat kedua (calon) orang tua mereka bersatu seperti apa yang mereka lihat di masa depan nanti.

- u -

Ada beberapa ketentuan yang Harry pahami dari pembicaraan yang ia dan Malfoy lakukan semalam. Pertama, mereka akan menikah selepas upacara perpisahan di tahun ketujuh mereka dan diberlangsungkan di Hogwarts di hadapan kedua ayah baptis mereka, orang tua dari Malfoy, Regulus─yang sangat Harry harapkan untuk tidak datang, Scorpius dan James serta Dumbledore. Oke, tak ketinggalan Riddle yang sekalipun tak diundang pun pasti akan hadir di sana.

Kedua, pernikahan ala penyihir dan pernikahan ala Muggle hampirlah sama. Hanya saja, ucapan ikrar perjanjian pernikahan itu diharuskan mengucapkannya dengan ikatan yang hampir sederajat dengan Perjanjian tak Terlanggar. Namun, jika ada beberapa hal yang membuat pernikahan itu tak bisa dilanjutkan, maka mereka dapat mengajukan 'cerai' dengan beberapa ketentuan yang akan mereka lewati. Mereka pun bersepakat bahwa setelah James dan Scorpius kembali ke masanya, mereka akan langsung menceraikan pernikahan mereka dengan alasan ketidak cocokan─alasan standar dalam mengajukan cerai, tentu.

Ketiga, tak ada acara sentuhan dan hal-hal yang intim di antara mereka selama 'pertunangan' hingga 'pernikahan'. Toh, mereka tak akan mengumbar 'keintiman' mereka di hadapan semua orang, bukan?

Keempat, pertunangan dan pernikahan ini tak akan mereka beritahukan kepada teman-teman mereka. Ini akan menjadi rahasia mutlak yang tak akan mereka katakan kepada siapapun. Sudah cukup dengan gosip yang beredar di Hogwarts ini mengenai hubungan mereka. Haha, bahkan mereka tak mengundang kawan ataupun sahabat mereka di 'pernikahan' mereka.

Keempat ketentuan itulah yang dibuat oleh mereka berdua untuk merancang agar keinginan Scorpius dan James terpenuhi dan mereka pun akan terbebas dari penghinaan yang dihadapi oleh mereka─terutama terhadap dua kembar Weasley itu. Memantapkan ketentuan yang teriang di otaknya itu, Harry menulis surat yang ditujukan ke Sirius di kertas perkamen. Puas dengan hasil tulisannya, ia pun mengirimkannya lewat Hedwig yang segera mengepakkan sayapnya menuju kediaman Black.

Biarlah satu setengah tahun ini akan ia hadapi dengan penuh penghinaan. Namun selepas itu, ia akan terbebas dari segala masalah dan akan mencari gadis pujaan hatinya yang tentunya akan hadir di hidupnya di masa depan. Tiga anak kecil dan satu istri cantik adalah dunia surgawinya. Ah, betapa indahnya saat ia memikirkan masa depan cerah itu.

Dengan penuh semangat, Harry pun berjalan─dengan meloncat-loncat kecil─ dan menghadapi masa depan yang (nantinya akan) cerah.

- u -

Pintu kayu itu terketuk dua kali.

Mendengar geraman yang menyuruhnya masuk, pewaris Malfoy itu pun memasuki ruangan dengan angkuh sambil menyapa ayah baptisnya yang berada tenggelam di antara tumpukan perkamen hasil essai murid-muridnya.

"Ada perlu apa, Draco?" Tak pernah berbasa-basi, khas Severus Snape. Mengangukkan kepalanya, Draco pun berjalan mendekati ayah baptisnya dan berdiri tepat di depan mejanya.

Mengerutkan alisnya, Snape pun sedikit merasa heran dengan sikap anak baptisnya satu ini. Gestur seperti ini terakhir kali ia lihat saat Draco berumur lima tahun, tepatnya saat ia meminta agar dibelikan mainan terbaru yang sayangnya tak dibelikan oleh Lucius ataupun Narcissa di saat itu─yang tentunya beralasan karena Draco sudah memiliki segudang penuh mainan di gudang bawah tanah kediaman Malfoy.

"Professor, ada satu hal yang aku inginkan dari anda."

Oke, satu hal yang membuat Snape berjengit adalah saat melihat anak baptismu merayumu. Ia yang dibesarkan mandiri dan penuh wibawa tak pernah berhadapan dengan remaja yang beranjak dewasa yang menginginkan sesuatu darimu dengan sikap bagaikan gadis remaja labil yang akan mengucapkan cinta.

Mencoba menenangkan hatinya, ia meneguk jus labu yang ada di hadapannya. Ia pun mengangukkan kepalanya sejenak untuk menyuruh Draco melanjutkan pernyataannya. Draco pun mengerti dan melanjutkan perkataannya dengan lantang.

"Aku minta agar anda menjadi pendamping mempelai saat pernikahanku dengan Potter nanti, Professor."

Jus labu itu pun tersembur dengan indahnya ke arah tumpukan perkamen essai yang berada di dekatnya.

- u -

Di saat yang sama, di tempat yang nun jauh di sana hiduplah dua orang kurcaci, oke bercanda, di kediaman Black tepatnya di Grimmauld Place No. 12, terdapat dua orang dengan wajah hampir mirip yang keduanya sedang bersantai di depan perapian, menikmati liburan mereka selama masa lepas misi yang telah mereka selesaikan seminggu yang lalu. Lebih dispesifikkan lagi, satu pria berambut hitam lurus namun acak-acakan itu menyamankan tubuhnya di atas sofa empuk berwarna merah marun dengan benang emas yang berbentuk elegan di sekitarnya dan satu pria berambut lurus namun tertata rapi yang duduk di meja berukiran gambar ular sambil membaca buku tebal di hadapannya.

Jendela besar khas Inggris kuno itu terantuk sesuatu yang membuat kedua pria itu tersentak waspada. Keduanya siap dengan tongkat sihir di genggaman mereka, tentu latihan Auror tak membuat tubuh mereka ikut bersantai jika kau berhadapan dengan musuh secara tiba-tiba. Menyadari bahwa yang melecetkan jendela mereka adalah burung hantu putih peliharaan Harry, pria yang dikenali sebagai Regulus Black itu pun berjalan mendekati jendela dan memasukkan burung hantu itu ke dalam rumah.

"Hei, ada surat untukmu," ujarnya bosan sambil mengambil perkamen itu dari kaki Hedwig.

"Aah~ bacakan untukku, Reggie. Tubuhku terlalu lemah untuk membaca perkamen itu," desahnya sambil terbatuk-batuk. Mengernyit kesal, Regulus pun mengabaikan panggilan kecilnya ataupun mengabaikan batuk yang terdengar palsu itu dan membaca perkamen itu keras-keras.

"_Dear Sirius dan Regulus. Apa kabar? Aku di sini baik-baik saja. Ada beberapa masalah yang terjadi di Hogwarts tapi tak menjadi masalah bagiku. Masalah sudah seperti sarapan sehari-hari, tak ada bedanya dengan berbagai masalah yang kuhadapi dulu_." Sirius menganguk-angukkan kepalanya sambil bergumam, "Anak dari Marauders sejati harus selalu terlibat masalah!", yang membuat Regulus memutar bola matanya bosan.

"_─ada beberapa hal yang aku ingin katakan kepadamu dan Regulus. Tapi kumohon agar kau tidak kaget dan langsung ber-floo ke ruang kepala sekolah atau ber-apparate ke luar pintu pagar Hogwarts ataupun memasuki kawasan Hogwarts dengan menggunakan jalan pintas dari Hogsmeade. Aku tak ingin agar kau membuat keonaran seperti yang kau lakukan saat aku diejek Malfoy__ di tahun pertama__, Sirius._" Untuk kali ini, Regulus menyeringai mengejek saat menatap Sirius yang cemberut.

"_Oke, langsung saja. Pertama, aku ingin agar kau tidak langsung memaki-maki ataupun berteriak keras dan berjanji __tidak __akan mengutuk siapapun yang ada di dekatmu_─Sirius mencibir dan bergumam, "Demi celana dalam Merlin, aku berjanji~" dengan nada yang sama sekali tak bisa dipercaya─ _dan yang kedua, adalah..._" Regulus menghentikan acara-membaca-surat-curahan-hati-dari-anak-baptis-kesayanganmu dan terdiam menatap perkamen di tangannya. Meneguk air liurnya, ia pun berharap apa yang dijanjikan Sirius akan sama dengan kenyataannya.

"_Aku berharap agar kau menjadi pendamping mempelaiku di saat pernikahanku dengan Draco Malfoy, anak dari Lucius Malfoy, selepas tahun ketujuhku nanti._"

"Ooh, Prongslet kecilku akan menikah dengan Malfoy mini itu?" ujar Sirius kelewat santai sambil menggaruk-garuk perutnya yang gatal. Masih tersenyum idiot, Sirius pun menatap Regulus yang balik menatapnya datar. Mengulang kata-kata Harry tadi di otaknya, darah di kepala Sirius terasa turun ke perutnya.

"_BLOODY HELL_! HARRY-KU YANG MANIS AKAN MENIKAH DENGAN SI ANAK BRENGSEK ARISTOKRAT IDIOT ITU?!"

Dan berbagai kutukan serta serapahan terlontar secara cuma-cuma di kediaman Black yang tadinya damai dan tenang. Untungnya Regulus sudah ber-_apparate_ ke tempat lain demi menyelamatkan dirinya, setelah sebelumnya merapalkan mantra pelindung di sekitar kamarnya dan kamar Harry.

- u -

"Wah, wah, aku tak menyangka bahwa kalian akan datang ke tempatku secepat ini."

Kedua remaja Gryffindor dan Slytherin itu mendengus kesal sambil memasuki ruangan Riddle. Jubah hitam mereka tersibak saat berjalan ke arah kursi yang disediakan oleh Riddle yang masih tersenyum menyebalkan di depan meja pribadinya.

Menarik kursi keras-keras hingga bunyi decitan terdengar, Draco mendudukkan diri sambil menyeringai. Berbeda dengan Harry yang duduk diam namun kilatan emosi terpampang di mata hijaunya.

Tentu Riddle sadari, kedua muridnya ini menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Ia pun tak perlu bertanya, _Legilimens_ sangat berguna di saat seperti ini. Suara erangan dan usapan pada dahi cukup membuatnya puas atas sikap kurang ajar yang ditunjukkan pewaris Malfoy dan pewaris Potter itu kepadanya.

"Kau─kau memakai _Legilimens_ kepada kami, Professor?" desis Harry yang masih mengusap-usap dahinya yang terasa pening. Draco menatap Harry tak percaya dan menoleh ke arah Riddle yang tersenyum setengah menyeringai.

"Ah, aku lupa kalau kau pernah merasakan _Legilimens_ yang kulakukan padamu dulu, Potter. Dan ya, aku memang menggunakan itu. Kalian tak berpikir kalau aku tak akan mengetahui apa yang kalian sembunyikan, bukan?"

Harry bersungut kesal. Pengalaman _Legilimens_ bersama Riddle bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan selama hidupnya.

"Daripada itu, aku tahu kalau kalian tentu akan menolak keinginan Scorpius dan James. Tapi tak kusangka kalian rela berbohong seperti itu demi menyingkirkan mereka dari hadapan kalian," seringai Riddle merendahkan.

Saat Harry membuka mulutnya untuk menyangkalnya, Riddle memotongnya dengan berkata, "Kabar baiknya, aku tak akan menghentikan kalian."

Kedua mata hijau dan abu-abu itu melebar. Riddle menyetujui rencana (licik) mereka?

"Kabar buruknya, mulai saat ini aku tak akan segan-segan untuk menggunakan kekuatanku untuk membuat kalian _benar-benar_ menjadi suami istri, ah, maksudku suami suami." Lagi, senyum merendahkan yang disebarkan secara gratis itu membuat bulu kuduk merinding.

"A─apa maksud a─" Belum sempat kedua remaja itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pintu kembar di belakang mereka terbuka lebar.

"Ah, ternyata benar beritamu itu, Tom? Tak kusangka mereka akan membuat keputusan untuk menikah secepat ini. Hormon remaja di masa sekarang memang berbeda dengan masa mudaku dulu. Aah, begitulah masa remaja di madu cinta."

Pria tua berjenggot perak itu masuk dengan kedua anak kecil yang berjalan mengekorinya. Mendengar kata 'menikah', kedua anak itu berjalan lebih cepat dan berkata kepada (calon) orangtua mereka dengan suara yang tercekat.

"Fa-father dan Dad akan menikah? Benarkah itu?" tanya Scorpius yang bergemetar. Harry dan Draco tak yakin apakah ia terlalu gembira karena berita menikah itu atau ia ketakutan dengan tampang horor yang secara tak sadar mereka perlihatkan.

"Benar kan, Scorp? Mereka pasti menikah! Ya kan, Uncle Tom?" sergah James yang berlari ke arah Riddle yang masih tersenyum.

"Ya, James. Mereka pasti menikah. Mereka sudah bilang sendiri padaku kalau mereka akan menikah selepas tahun ketujuh nanti. Bahkan sudah meminta izin kepada wali mereka," jelas Riddle sambil mengusap-usap rambut coklat James. James pun berteriak senang dan segera memeluk Harry yang masih terpaku.

"Aku sayaaangg sekali sama Dad! Father juga! Akhirnya kita bisa bersama-sama lagi, Dad! Kau setuju kan, Scorp?" Scorpius yang masih gemetar, menganguk pelan dan memandang Draco dengan tatapan ala anak anjing yang ditelantarkan.

Bagaikan ditelanjangi di depan publik, Draco tak kuasa berkata-kata dan hanya tergagap memandang tatapan anak anjing di depannya. Entah apa yang merasukinya, ia pun menganguk pelan layaknya menyetujui apa yang dikatakan Riddle dan James. Memekik senang, Scorpius memeluk dan mencium pipi Draco. Ia pun beranjak dari Draco lalu mendekati Harry dan melakukan hal yang sama kepadanya.

"Aku sungguh terharu dengan pemandangan ini. Kalau begitu, mulai besok kalian berempat akan tinggal di satu ruangan khusus yang berada di bawah tanah. Dan tak lupa, besok pagi berita bahagia ini akan kuumumkan di Aula Besar. Tak mungkin bukan aku tak membagi berita bahagia ini kepada yang lain?" Dumbledore pun menyeka air mata harunya dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Harry. Kepala sekolah Hogwarts itu berjalan keluar ruangan sambil bergumam, "Anak muda yang bergelora" dan "Aku tak sabar menunggu pernikahan mereka" serta berbagai hal yang tak bisa Harry tangkap karena terlalu _shock_-nya.

Harry yang terlepas dari kekagetannya hampir berteriak memanggil Dumbledore. Namun sebelum ia berteriak, ia menyadari suaranya menghilang bertepatan dengan ditutupnya pintu kembar di belakang tubuhnya. Ia pun menoleh ke arah Riddle yang tersenyum berbahaya dan entah bagaimana caranya ia bertelepati kepada dirinya.

'_Jangan kau sebutkan kebohongan itu kepada Scorpius dan James. Dan jangan berani menolak perintahku. Kau telah berjanji padaku akan menikah dengan Malfoy bukan, Harry__ Potter-Malfoy__?' _

Mata hijau itu melebar penuh amarah dan ketakutan di saat yang bersamaan.

Secara tiba-tiba, ia merasa tubuhnya bergerak dengan sendirinya. Tangannya perlahan meraih leher Draco dan merangkulnya dengan tangan yang gemetar. Tubuhnya pun didudukkan tepat di pangkuan Draco yang sekarang terdiam bagaikan terkena kutukan pembeku.

Kutukan Imperius.

Harry yakini bahwa ia dimantrai kutukan tak termaafkan itu oleh Riddle─dengan bukti, ia tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya sesuai perintahnya. Tapi bukankah kutukan itu tidak dilegalkan oleh Kementrian? Lalu kenapa ia dengan seenaknya memakainya tanpa takut sedikit pun? Deretan pikiran itu terus menghantui pikiran Harry yang sekarang memiringkan kepalanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya menuju ke arah wajah Draco.

Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin, tidak mu─

Harry pun mencium Draco─yang terdiam tak bergerak─ tepat di bibirnya yang terbuka.

Seorang Harry Potter mencium Draco Malfoy.

Mata hijau itu pun terbelalak horor. Otaknya menyuruhnya untuk menjauh dan mendorong tubuh Malfoy jauh-jauh darinya, namun tubuhnya berkata lain. Tubuhnya justru makin mengeratkan pelukannya dan melumat bibir itu dengan gerakan sensual─yang tak pernah Harry lakukan sebelumnya.

Sorakan kegembiraan dan tepuk tangan pun terdengar dari arah samping mereka berdua─yang Harry yakin adalah sorakan Scorpius dan James. Setelah satu menit─yang Harry rasakan bagaikan setahun penuh─ berlalu, Harry pun terlepas dari mantra kutukan serta mantra pembisu dalam sekejap. Refleks, Harry segera menjauhkan diri dari ciuman dan pangkuan Draco sekaligus dan mendorong tubuh Malfoy yang sekarang terjerembab ke belakang.

Mengabaikan teriakan dan umpatan Draco, Harry mengusap-usap bibirnya dengan lengannya sambil menatap dengan tatapan pembunuh ke arah Riddle yang menyeringai merendahkan. Ia mengabaikan rasa panas yang menjalar di wajahnya, yang muncul entah karena malu, kesal dan frustasi karena tak bisa melawan orang yang seenaknya membuatnya seperti boneka.

"Kau ─Harry menunjuk wajah Riddle yang jumawa─ akan kudoakan agar kau masuk ke neraka jahanam dan merasakan ajal kematian yang paling menyakitkan dan paling lama, Professor Mesum Brengsek!"

Dan Harry pun berlari kencang meninggalkan keempat orang yang menatapnya bingung─minus Riddle yang hanya menyeringai menahan tawa. Scorpius dan James saling bertatapan bingung namun kemudian mengedikkan bahu lalu kembali bersorak gembira membicarakan pernikahan (calon) orangtua mereka.

Sementara itu pewaris Malfoy yang telah berdiri dan mengabaikan rasa sakit di pantatnya yang telah mencium lantai, secara tak sadar meraih bibirnya yang memerah ─bekas ciuman panasnya dengan Harry tadi─ lalu menyentuhnya pelan. Ia pun membayangkan betapa lembutnya bibir Harry tadi. Betapa cemerlang dan indahnya mata hijau yang terbelalak di penglihatannya. Betapa hangatnya tubuh yang memeluknya erat dan nafas yang berhembus di sekitar wajahnya. Betapa manisnya rona merah yang merambat di pori-pori wajahnya─

Oke, Malfoy mengakui dirinya ini mulai gila.

Menyebut Potter dengan manis adalah hal yang terakhir yang akan Draco lakukan sepanjang hidupnya. Tidak, ia tak mungkin memikirkan Potter sedemikian rupa. Ini pasti ulah Riddle yang memantrainya atau mungkin mencampur jus labunya tadi pagi dengan ramuan Amortentia atau mungkin─

Ia mulai mencintai Harry Potter?

Draco merasakan panas yang mengalir di wajahnya─yang ia yakin wajahnya semerah Potter tadi dan mengumpat di dalam hati. Tak mungkin dirinya ini menyukai Potter. Tak mungkin. Ia adalah laki-laki normal. Ialah pria sejati yang lurus selurus menara Astronomi. Bermimpilah jika kau mengharapkan ia akan mencintai Potter.

Ya, tak mungkin ia mencintai Potter.

Mau itu besok, lusa, minggu depan, bulan depan atau beberapa tahun lagi, ia tak akan pernah mencintai Potter.

Bahkan, _selamanya_.

Titik.

.

**Scorpius Sirius Potter's journal.**

Akhirnya Father dan Dad akan menikah! Sungguh, aku sangat bahagia saat mendengarnya. James pun sangat senang dengan berita itu. Perjuangan Uncle Tom dan Granpa Dumbledore juga tak sia-sia. Rasa senangnya ini rasanya sama dengan saat Albus dilahirkan. Aku begitu bahagia dan sangat menyayangi Albus sepenuh hati.

Sayang sekali memang Albus tak bisa hadir di sini, tapi aku yakin dia pasti sangat bahagia mendengar berita ini.

Father dan Dad pun saling berciuman tanpa harus didorong ataupun dipaksa terlebih dahulu. Ciuman yang hampir sama dengan ciuman yang mereka lakukan di setiap malam hari, kalau aku tak salah ingat. Darimana aku tahu mereka melakukan hal itu tiap malam? Haha, hanya aku dan James yang tahu.

Tapi anehnya, Dad langsung beranjak dari Father dan memaki Uncle Tom. Hmm, mungkin Uncle Tom mempunyai masalah dengan Dad. Aku akan mengingatkan Uncle Tom agar meminta maaf kepada Dad nanti.

Doa untuk hari ini adalah semoga hari esok akan lebih baik lagi dari hari ini. Amin.

-**SSP**-

* * *

**A/N**: ...oke saya tahu ini kepanjangan. Mau dibagi jadi dua jadinya menggantung, ga dibagi malah jadi kepanjangan kayak gini. orz Kalau cerita atau pace-nya membosankan bilang aja ya. :''') Mood nge-down dan humornya jadi absurd kayak gini ya Tuhaann! Q u Q Bagi yang bingung dengan ingatan Pensieve itu jangan takut. Jawabannya ada di... chapter-chapter terakhir. /desh

Dan ya, Scorpius-Albus di sini memiliki hubungan 'sesuatu'. Biarkanlah ia pedo, toh nantinya kan Albus juga dewasa. /bukangitu /lupakan

Tapi berkat chapter paling panjang ini, berarti fic ini baru saya apdet sebulan lagi. Mwahahaha /ketawajahat

**arriedonghae**: Saya ga nge-warning M-preg lo. :P Masih yakin kalau fic ini M-preg? mwahaha Cedric? Cedric kan lagi asyik sama Cho. :') fff tapi tenang, Jealous!Draco pasti ada kok. u v u

: silahkan mencari jawabannya di chapter in /desh

**No Name**: Sudah terjawabkah? B)

**Yui the devil**: ...untuk rate M dan adegan ranjang, sumpah saya ga kuat ngetiknya. /kuat baca tapi ga kuat ngetiknya orz Silahkan diimajinasiin adegan pip-pipnya ya :'') /woi

**MJ**: Ah, insting anda tajam ya. Fffff Yep, bisa aja Dumbledore atau Tom atau Scorp-James yang berbohong.

Terima kasih atas semua review dan favenya! Q u Q)/

Review please?


	5. Aphrodisiac's Potion

**Sub Chap _ Kebencian**

Draco Lucius Malfoy adalah seseorang yang bersahaja, tampan─kata ibunya dan Pansy selama enam belas tahun ia hidup─, seksi─kata Pansy dan kawan-kawan perempuannya─, aristokrat, _gentlemen_ atau dengan kata lain menghormati wanita, suka menabung, dan rajin mandi serta cuci kaki sebelum tidur. Ia adalah gambaran pemuda masa kini yang (hampir) digemari wanita dan memiliki harta kekayaan yang tak akan habis tujuh turunan.

Sempurna adalah kata yang tepat untuknya dengan huruf besar di tiap hurufnya ditambah garis bawah yang mencolok.

Ya, ia merasa dirinya sempurna. Masa bodoh dengan apa yang dikatakan orang-orang yang menilainya. Toh mereka bukanlah orang yang sepantaran dengannya yang berdarah murni ini.

Ayahnya sering berkata bahwa keturunan Malfoy adalah orang-orang yang terpilih. Hanya orang-orang yang tergolong predikat 'sempurna' yang bisa masuk ke dalam lingkup keluarga Malfoy. Kesimpulannya, ia adalah 'Anak-Sempurna-yang-Terpilih' di antara darah lumpur hingga darah murni sekalipun. Pangkat tak tertulis itu cukup untuk membuatnya membusungkan dadanya dan menaikkan dagunya tiap kali ia berjalan di manapun.

Tapi pangkat itu secara tak senonoh dikalahkan dengan pangkat 'Anak-yang-Bertahan-Hidup' yang diberikan cuma-cuma pada seorang anak yang berumuran sama dengannya namun lebih muda satu bulan darinya. Hah! Hanya karena ia menghilang selama beberapa hari dari dunia ini lalu muncul kembali secara tiba-tiba membuatnya mendapatkan pangkat itu?

_Bloody Hell_.

Sialnya, ia tak menyangka bahwa anak berambut hitam acak-acakan dengan tubuh kurus yang ia temui di Madam Malkin itu adalah si 'Anak-yang-Bertahan-Hidup', lawan sepihak yang sedari kecil ia anggap sebagai parasit dalam hidupnya. Bukan salahnya kalau ia mengajak bicara anak yang terkesan kekurangan nutrisi itu─walaupun ia sadari sendiri, ialah yang terus-terusan berbicara tanpa membiarkan anak itu berkata apapun selain 'Iya' atau 'Err'. Ia hanya─ apa itu? Ah ya, 'berkenalan' dengan anak yang satu sekolah dengannya dan mungkin saja ia akan satu asrama dengannya. Bu-bukannya ia membutuhkan teman ya, ia hanya merekrut bawahan yang pantas untuknya.

Ia tentu kaget saat sesosok pria jangkung berambut hitam dengan wajah tampan datang dan menghampiri anak kurus itu lalu menggendongnya dengan mudahnya di tangannya yang kekar─mengabaikan teriakan minta turun yang terdengar nyaring di telinganya. Di saat pria itu melihat sosoknya yang balik menatapnya lebar, pria itu mengamatinya sambil berkata, "Ah, kau anak dari Cissa ya? Ayahmu si Aristokrat Sialan itu, bukan?"

Masih kaget, ia pun menganguk pelan. Beberapa detik kemudian ia baru menyadari bahwa ayahnya dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Sialan'. Mengerutkan alisnya dan entah sejak kapan kemarahan meluap, ia pun membentak pria itu dengan kata-kata kasar─hasil pembelajaran mandiri dari kakeknya, Abraxas. Pria itu mengangkat alisnya dengan cengiran lebar di mulutnya.

"Aih, kau mau melawanku, anak muda? Boleh saja. Kalau begitu, kau bisa mengalahkanku dengan cara ini?"

Tubuhnya seketika melayang di udara. Bukan karena sihir, melainkan ia diangkat dengan satu tangan milik pria jangkung itu. Pria itu mendengus menahan tawa saat melihat wajahnya yang penuh horror.

Panik mendominasi pikirannya saat itu, ia pun menggeliat dan menendang-nendang apapun yang ada di dekatnya. Berteriak menyuruhnya untuk menurunkannya, pria itu justru tertawa terbahak-bahak dan memutar tubuhnya seiring dengan tubuh pria itu yang berputar. Anak kurus itu berteriak untuk menurunkannya dan dirinya, namun pria itu tak acuhkan pula teriakan anak itu.

Oke, di umurnya yang sebelas tahun ini, ia akan mati karena serangan jantung akibat diangkat secara semena-mena oleh pria pedofil yang kekanak-kanakan.

"Ya ampun Sirius! Turunkan Draco!" teriak seorang wanita yang bersuara sopran menolongnya. Gerakan memutar itu pun berhenti dan pria itu menatap sosok wanita berambut pirang memakai gaun hijau lumut tergopoh-gopoh berlari ke arah pintu Madam Malkin sambil membawa beberapa buku sihir di tangannya. Beberapa penyihir yang lewat terlihat tertarik dan melihat kejadian apa yang terjadi.

"Mother!"

"Ah! Cissa, apa kabar?"

"Demi jenggot Merlin, Sirius! Turunkan anakku sekarang juga! Dan ya, aku baik-baik saja kalau kau menurunkan anakku agar ia tetap selamat sentosa!"

Mengangkat bahunya, Sirius pun menurunkan dirinya dan mengibas-ibaskan tangannya. Anak kurus itu tetap di gendongan sebelah tangannya.

"Kau tak apa-apa kan, Dragon? Ssh, sudah jangan menangis seperti itu."

"Aku tidak menangis!" ucapnya keras kepala sambil mengusap kasar matanya yang berair─terkena debu, sepertinya, bukannya ia menangis, _ya_. Kata ayahnya, seorang Malfoy tak boleh menangis di hadapan orang lain, coret, seorang Malfoy tidak _pernah_ menangis.

"Sirius! Bisakah kau mengurangi kebiasaan usilmu itu? Kau bahkan lebih kekanakan dibanding keponakanmu ini, kau tahu? Ah, senang bertemu denganmu, Harry," ujar wanita itu sambil mengelus rambut berantakan anak kurus itu. Anak kurus itu membalas sapaan ibunya dengan angukan kecil lalu menyembunyikan kepalanya di balik rambut lurus namun acak-acakan pria pedofil itu. Malu sepertinya.

"Ah, dia tak biasa berhadapan dengan wanita. Kuharap dewasa nanti ia tak akan malu-malu seperti ini di depan wanita. Apa yang akan James bilang kepadaku kalau ia melihat anaknya tak mewarisi feromonnya?" Pria itu berkata lalu tertawa lebar. Ibunya terkikik pelan dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Walaupun ia tak mengerti arti feromon, tapi sepertinya kata itu menyenangkan.

"Anakmu ini mirip sekali dengan Si Aristokrat itu. Apa semua gen Malfoy selalu mendominasi gen pasangannya? Tak heran jika nantinya keluarga Malfoy berkumpul, yang terlihat hanya sekumpulan kepala pirang platina dengan seringaian menyebalkan di wajahnya." Mendengar itu, ibunya mendengus menahan tawa dan menggenggam tangan anaknya.

"Itu adalah anugerah, Sirius. Lagipula aku menyukai wajah tampan yang dimiliki Dragon ini. Lucu bukan kalau kau melihat suamimu berjalan dengan dirinya dalam versi mini?" puji ibunya yang membuatnya membusungkan dadanya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Yah, entah kenapa aku mengerti dengan maksudmu. Harry juga versi mini dari James. Tapi perawakannya lebih mengikuti Lily, aku pikir. Dia selalu cemberut jika aku mengerjainya, sama seperti Lily," dengus pria itu sambil mencubit pipi anak kurus itu. Anak kurus itu balik mencubit pipi pria itu dengan omelan.

"Ahem."

Kedua orang dewasa itu berbalik menatap sesosok pria berbaju hitam dengan tongkat jalan mewah di tangannya. Dalam sekejap, ia membelalakkan matanya dan berlari menuju pria itu.

"Father!" Pria itu menganguk pelan dan tetap membusungkan dadanya tanpa melihat anaknya yang sekarang berdiri di sebelahnya dengan seringaian di mulutnya.

"_Well, well_, aku harap aku tak mengganggu acara reuni kalian berdua," desis ayahnya. Ada nada kebencian yang tersirat dari kata-katanya. Mengangkat alisnya, ia pun mengikuti gerakan ayahnya. Mengerutkan alisnya dan memandang benci ke arah pria pedofil yang menganiayanya tadi.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy yang terhormat ternyata. Oh, ya tentu saja kau sangat mengganggu. Kalau kau tahu, bisakah kau menyingkir dari hadapanku sekarang juga?" desis pria itu tajam. Ayahnya hanya menajamkan tatapannya dan perang saling tatap pun terjadi antara ayahnya dan pria pedofil itu.

Menyadari keadaan akan semakin memburuk jika membiarkan dua musuh ini lebih lama lagi di satu ruangan, ibunya langsung mengantisipasinya dengan cara mengajak ayahnya dan dirinya untuk membeli perlengkapan sihir dirinya yang lain, setidaknya ibunya lega karena Madam Malkin sendiri sudah menyelesaikan ukuran yang ia perlukan untuk dirinya. Mencium pipi anak kurus itu dan menganguk ke arah pria itu, ibunya berjalan ke arah pintu keluar sambil mendorong punggung ayahnya, yang terhenti sebentar karena seruan─yang ia sadari betul terdengar nada jahil di tiap katanya─ dari pria pedofil itu.

"Kalau kau ada waktu, mari kita makan malam BERDUA, Cissa!"

Sebelum terjadi perang dunia _muggle_ ketiga, ibunya pun langsung meng-_apparate_ dirinya dan ayahnya dalam hitungan detik. Di antara detik-detik sebelum pandangannya berputar, ia melihat sosok pria pedofil itu tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan anak kurus yang masih berada di gendongannya, menatap ke arahnya dengan mata hijau bulat cemerlang.

.

.

-u -

Ia sadari betul bahwa ia memiliki ego di atas rata-rata.

Ia selalu membenci apapun yang menghambat jalannya. Dan khusus hal ini, ia menyalahkannya pada Potter.

Ia membenci apapun yang ada pada diri Potter. Cukup dengan membuka mulutnya saja sudah membuatnya naik darah dan tubuhnya sendiri seperti memiliki tombol otomatis membuat-Potter-marah saat ia bertemu Potter.

Mengatakan hal-hal yang ia benci, melakukan hal-hal yang membuatnya kesal, menertawainya jika ia merengut, dan berbagai hal lain yang bahkan tak bisa ia hitung jika ia berhadapan dengan Potter. Oh, ini salahnya sendiri yang menolak untuk berteman─coret, menjadi bawahannya di kompartemen waktu itu. Harga dirinya diinjak-injak hanya dengan tatapan tak suka dan kata '_No_' yang ia jabarkan saat itu.

Di waktu itulah pula, tanda awal dari perang antara dirinya dan Potter.

Tak masalah memang jika ia tak mau menjadi bawahannya. Hanya saja, ia sudah berbaik hati untuk menawarkan pertemanan itu dan ia menolaknya di hadapan Weasel dan Granger. Weasel, si Rambut Merah yang sepertinya sudah lama berkenalan dengan Potter, menatapnya dengan pandangan mengejek. Granger juga menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tak terbaca─oke, itu juga menambah tak sukanya ia dengan Granger yang seakan bisa membaca dirinya layaknya buku. Dan ia paling tidak suka jika ada seseorang yang menatapnya dengan pandangan itu.

Segalanya menjadi lebih buruk.

Ia tak menyesalinya. Ia justru senang karena ia semakin mendapatkan kebencian dari Potter. Semakin ia dibenci Potter, maka semakin bahagialah dirinya. Tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan selain menatap mata hijau cemerlang itu berkilat tajam atau membelalak horror saat menyadari kejahilannya.

"Kau sadar tidak, Draco? Sikapmu itu layaknya anak kecil laki-laki yang menjahili anak perempuan yang disukainya, kau tahu?"

Adalah satu pertanyaan─ah bukan, lebih tepatnya pernyataan dari Blaise Zabini di suatu siang tahun keempat di bawah pohon rindang, dengan kertas perkamen di pangkuannya.

Mengerjapkan mata, ia pun mengerutkan alisnya dan menyeringai. "Blaise, aku setuju dengan pernyataanmu yang mengatakan Potter seperti anak perempuan─tubuh kering kerontang dengan mata besar hijau ditambah tubuh cebol begitu─ tapi, apa tadi? Menyukai Potter? Matamu harus memakai kacamata kuno seperti Potter itu, Blaise. Penglihatanmu semakin buruk dari hari ke hari," cengirnya lebar lalu menertawai Blaise hingga terpingkal. Crabbe dan Goyle yang berada di belakangnya ikut tertawa sambil mengunyah kue muffin di kedua tangannya.

"Lagipula aku bukan _gay_! Tambahan lagi, seorang Malfoy tak akan menyukai orang yang tak sepantaran dengannya, bukankah sudah pernah aku katakan kepadamu?" dengusnya sambil membolak balik buku Ramuan. Entah karena apa, sedari Blaise mengawali pembicaraan mengenai Potter, ia tak bisa fokus membaca buku yang paling ia suka. Bahkan pembicaraan mengenai dia saja mengganggunya di saat ia belajar, hah, ia memang tak bisa menilai Potter terlalu rendah.

"Dalam dunia sihir, pasangan sejenis tak dipermasalahkan, Draco. Dan ya, aku pun sering mendengarnya darimu. Tapi tetap saja, apa kau tak menyadari bahwa setiap tahunnya, kau selalu mengganggu Potter tiap kali kau bertemu dengannya? Apa kau tak memiliki target lain untuk kau ganggu, Draco? Lucu tiap kali kau berpapasan dengan Potter, wajahmu pasti berseri-seri."

Butuh beberapa detik untuk mencerna maksud Blaise tadi. Menatapnya dengan pandangan layaknya melihat Dementor, Draco terdiam.

Berseri-seri? Dia? Melihat Potter?

"Ah, tentu saja, Blaise. Bukankah menyenangkan melihat mangsa untuk di-_bully_ seperti Potter?" belanya dengan gugup. Ia mengutuk kenapa ia harus terlihat gugup seperti ini.

"Tidak kalau kau memiliki perasaan lebih ke Potter, Draco."

Hening. Bahkan suara kunyahan Crabbe dan Goyle sama sekali tak terdengar di telinganya─yang Draco asumsikan mereka pun terlalu _shock_ untuk melanjutkan acara makan kue mereka.

"Kau gila, Blaise."

"Kau yang gila akan Potter, Draco."

Seketika udara dingin musim gugur mulai merasuki masing-masing pemuda Slytherin itu. Blaise dan Draco masih tetap dengan acara tatap-tajam-masing-masing-mata tanpa menghiraukan udara dingin itu.

"Oke. Untuk kali ini aku memaafkanmu, Blaise. Tapi tidak lagi jika kau masih membahas masalah ini di depanku. Jangan salahkan aku kalau tiba-tiba gelas pialamu akan kuracuni ramuan kutukan. Aku pergi dulu," ujar Draco tenang sambil mengambil perkamen dan bulu pena miliknya. Mengabaikan seringai yang terpampang di wajah Blaise, Draco pun melangkah dengan langkah panjang sambil berpikir satu hal.

Apakah ia benar-benar tertarik dengan Potter?

**Sub Chap_End**

.

.

.

o u o

**Part 5 _ Aphrodisiac's Potion**

**.**

Seharusnya ia memang meringkuk di balik selimut tebal dan terlelap ke dalam mimpi tak berujung.

Seharusnya ia menjalani kehidupannya yang biasa dan normal.

Seharusnya ia adalah lelaki sejati yang _straight_ dan bertunangan dengan seorang wanita.

_Seharusnya_.

Adalah sebuah kesalahan yang paling fatal, ia menyetujui tawaran Malfoy. Jika ia tak menyetujuinya, dipastikan hidupnya masih terasa normal dan menyenangkan. Jauh dari masalah dan jauh dari ketertarikan orang-orang. Toh, hanya sekelebat orang yang tahu mengenai masa lalunya.

Tapi tidak untuk sekarang.

Berkali-kali ia menghela nafas dan menusuk kentang tumbuk yang berada di hadapannya sambil merengutkan bibirnya. Ia pun memandang deretan teman asramanya yang beberapa di antaranya menoleh penasaran ke arahnya dan beberapa di antaranya terlihat penuh amarah. Hal yang sama diperlihatkan di deretan asrama Slytherin yang memandang Malfoy dengan intensnya. Sementara Hufflepuff dan Ravenclaw beberapa di antaranya terlihat tak peduli namun yang lainnya berbisik satu sama lain dan terkikik pelan. Kikikan itu justru semakin menambah rengutan di wajah _tan_ itu.

Ya, ini adalah keputusan yang paling buruk seburuk-buruknya.

Ia diharuskan semeja, sekelas, seruangan, satu pelajaran, dan bahkan satu tempat tidur dengan **Malfoy**. Malfoy yang dikenal baik sebagai musuh besarnya dan saingannya sejak ia menginjak tahun pertama di Hogwarts sekarang diharuskan berdekatan dengannya bagaikan perangko. Ia pun agak kaget dengan dirinya yang anehnya tak mual ataupun muntah-muntah jika berada di dekat Malfoy. Oh, tentu saja kata-katanya tadi hanyalah sarkasme. Jangan menyimpulkan bahwa ia sedang hamil dan akan melahirkan tiga orang anak. Hah.

Mendelik marah, ia pun bertatapan dengan Malfoy yang balik menatapnya tajam. Keduanya tak saling berbicara, namun mereka memiliki arti tatapan yang sama.

'Ini-semua-salahmu-Idiot.'

Ironis memang, mereka seperti memiliki pemikiran yang sama dan layaknya mereka bisa membaca pikiran satu sama lain.

Hah, memikirkan bahwa ia memiliki pemikiran yang sama membuatnya mual. Sungguh menjijikkan jika kau bisa layaknya satu hati seperti itu dengan musuh besarmu sejak kecil.

Terutama dengan musuh besar yang ternyata memang adalah seorang _gay_ dan ia terbilang mesum. Oh tidak, sayang sekali jika kalian berpikir bahwa makhluk pirang ini sudah menyentuhnya atau berbuat macam-macam kepada dirinya. Tidak. Dia terlalu pengecut untuk berbuat seperti itu─yang tentunya disyukuri dirinya lahir dan batin, catat itu baik-baik.

Tapi sejak kejadian itu, ia mulai berpikir bahwa ia harus berhati-hati dengan seseorang yang bernama Draco Malfoy. Yeah, kejadian yang membuatnya menusuk-nusuk kentang tumbuknya dengan semangat hingga kentang itu berubah menjadi bubur, kejadian di awal mereka pindah ke kediaman baru mereka.

Kejadian yang terjadi sekitar seminggu yang lalu.

o u o

**Disclaimer**: J.K. Rowling

**Warning: **coretHomoo /hoi, Slash (BoyxBoy), AU.

-u -

_Flashback - Seminggu yang lalu._

.

Draco tahu perasaan yang tak enak ini pasti ada sesuatu yang buruk yang akan menimpanya. Kejadian yang pasti disebabkan oleh sumber masalah dirinya, Professor Riddle. Hari ini, ia, Potter dan kedua dedemit kecil itu memindahkan semua barang ke ruang pribadi mereka yang berada di bawah tanah atas dasar suguhan dari Professor Dumbledore tempo hari. Dengan langkah gontai dan penuh paksaan ia pun berulang kali mengutuk Potter dan Riddle sambil berjalan menuju tempat yang dimaksud. Sesampainya ia di depan lukisan wanita cantik berambut hitam yang memiliki taring di deretan giginya, ia pun menggumamkan kata kunci yang telah Severus beritahukan kepadanya. Lukisan itu pun bergeser dan menampakkan ruang keluarga yang anggun serta nyaman yang tak jauh beda dengan ruang asrama Slytherin miliknya.

Menajamkan matanya ke arah Potter yang duduk di depan perapian, Draco pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan yang ia lihat. Ada dua pintu kamar besar yang ia asumsikan sebagai kamar tidur untuknya dan Potter atau mungkin dua dedemit kecil itu─ah, jangan harap ia akan tidur berdua dengannya─. Serta lorong kecil yang sepertinya mengarah ke dapur kecil yang entah mengapa tersedia di ruangan ini.

Berjalan menuju kamar tidur miliknya─ia melupakan Potter dan dua dedemit─, Draco berjengit saat melihat tempat tidur, dengan empat tiang kayu oak tua elegan dan menawan yang berdiri kokoh di ujung masing-masing tempat tidur persegi panjang itu, yang merebakkan aroma mawar dan vanilla di saat yang bersamaan.

Meneguk air liurnya, Draco pun mendekatkan diri ke arah tempat tidur itu dan melebarkan kedua matanya saat melihat kelopak bunga mawar merah yang dibentuk hati yang tersebar di atas selimut putih. Frustasi, Draco langsung merapalkan mantra pembersih ke arah tempat tidur sambil menautkan alisnya jijik. Mata abu-abunya terpicing ke arah meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidur. Ia pun membuka rak kecil itu dengan hati-hati─waspada dengan sesuatu yang akan menyembul keluar atau menyerangnya, sambil mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya siap merapalkan mantra.

Nihil. Tak ada yang menyembul atau menyerangnya. Menghela nafas lega, ia pun melebarkan rak itu dan sekali lagi matanya terbelalak horor bagaikan karakter kartun.

Berbagai mainan 'dewasa' yang bahkan ia tak hafal masing-masing namanya terpajang dengan cuma-cuma di rak berwarna coklat almond itu. Tentu ia tahu benda apa itu, di umurnya yang menginjak masa puber seperti ini tak mungkin ia melewatkan pengetahuan seksual yang ia tahu secara otodidak ataupun dari teman-temannya (jangan lupakan Blaise yang sangat pro dalam hal seperti ini). Dan satu kotak yang berisikan 'pengaman' serta tisu di atas meja terpampang jelas. Tentu karena ini adalah dunia sihir, maka mainan dewasa itu pun bisa bergerak sendiri yang entah kenapa membuat gerakan sensual─tak usah ditanya kenapa Draco hingga berpikir mainan itu saja bisa bergerak sensual.

Mengabaikan betapa pucat dan mualnya ia saat ini, Draco langsung mengumpulkan berbagai barang-barang menjijikkan itu dan merapalkan mantra pembakar yang langsung melahap habis barang-barang khusus tujuh belas tahun ke atas dari pandangan Draco. Ia mengumpat dan mengutuk Riddle yang berjasa besar dalam penyediaan berbagai barang menjijikkan yang entah bagaimana bisa ia beli dan ia taruh di kamar pribadi Draco dan Potter.

Mendelik ke arah lemari, ia pun langsung membukanya dengan kasar. Entah harus bersyukur atau kecewa, Draco hanya menemukan lemari yang berisikan jubah dan baju miliknya dan Potter─_yeah_, sepertinya ini memang kamar miliknya dan Potter─ yang masih berada di koper milik mereka masing-masing. Oke, setidaknya ada tempat yang aman dari barang-barang menjijikkan.

Setelah ia memeriksa seluruh kamar yang berdominan warna hijau dan merah─sesuai dengan panji masing-masing asrama mereka, yang walaupun lebih terlihat seperti dekorasi natal─ itu, Draco melangkah keluar untuk menemui Harry yang berada di ruang keluarga. Ia mengernyit dan memicingkan matanya saat menemukan Harry yang asyik meminum jus labu di tangannya. Entah darimana ia mendapatkan jus labu itu, pikir Draco sambil berjalan mendekati sofa tempat Harry duduk.

"Hei, darimana jus labu itu?" Harry menoleh dan memandang Draco sekilas lalu melanjutkan acara minum jus labu kesukaannya hingga habis.

"Professor Riddle yang membawakannya ke sini setelah kau masuk ke kamar," ujar Harry yang bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke arah meja makan. Ia pun meraih teko porselen yang berisikan jus labu dan menuangnya di gelas pialanya.

Refleks, Draco langsung menyambar gelas piala Harry, mengabaikan teriakan mencela Harry dan membaui aroma yang menguar dari piala tersebut. Draco merasa darahnya turun ke perutnya dengan cepat.

Ramuan _Aphrodisiac_.

Campuran aroma mawar merah, melati, dan sedikit aroma vanilla menguar di hidung Draco yang semakin membuatnya pucat pasi. Ia yang memiliki nilai tertinggi di kelas Ramuan bukanlah orang yang tidak mengenal berbagai macam ramuan rendah maupun kelas tinggi. Ia bahkan menghapal hampir seluruh nama dan jenis ramuan apa saja berdasarkan aroma yang tercium. Ia tahu maksud di balik pemberian ramuan _Aphrodisiac_ kepada mereka berdua di dalam ruangan _berdua_ saja.

Professor Riddle berniat membuat mereka meminum jus labu yang bercampur ramuan _Aphrodisiac_ ini dan membuat mereka─

"Hnngh, k-kenapa rasanya badanku pa-panas? Ahn─"

─bergairah.

_Bloody Hell._

"Potter! Bisakah kau berhati-hati dengan apa yang diberikan Riddle kepadamu mulai sekarang? Kau itu terlalu bo─H-HEI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, IDIOT!"

Berbalik ke arah Potter yang berada di belakangnya, Draco menggenggam kasar tangan Potter yang mulai membuka kancing kemeja putihnya. Pemilik mata hijau cemerlang itu mengerutkan alisnya tanda tak mengerti dan membuka mulutnya.

"Panas, Malfoy. Panas─ _Please_, lepaskan aku. Tubuhku panas. Aku tak tahan lagi─" lenguh Harry yang sekarang mencengkeram vest abu-abu Draco. Matanya setengah tertutup dan ia mendesah tak karuan. Oke, ini buruk.

"Jangan buka bajumu, kau idiot! Argh! Akan kuadukan kau ke ayahku, Potter!" teriak Draco frustasi sambil terus menjauhkan kedua tangan Potter dari kancing kemejanya.

Perlahan, Harry mendekati tubuh Malfoy dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya. Ia melenguh untuk kesekian kalinya dan berbisik dengan suara rendah di telinga Draco.

"Kumohon─ Draco..."

Mata abu-abu itu membelalak ketakutan dan segera mendorong jatuh tubuh Harry hingga terjengkal. Semburat merah mulai mengisi warna wajahnya yang pucat. Ia pun mengusap-usap telinganya yang entah mengapa masih terasa desahan dan bisikan lembut menggoda yang dikeluarkan Harry. Sementara Harry, yang terjatuh telentang di lantai langsung meraih kancing kemejanya dan membukanya satu persatu. Menyadari kesalahannya, secara refleks Draco langsung menggenggam kedua lengan Harry dan menguncinya dengan satu tangan tepat di atas kepala Harry.

"Oi! Potter!"

"Malfoy! Bisakah kau tidak menggangguku sedetik saja?!" jerit Harry penuh frustasi dan meronta mencoba terlepas dari genggaman kuat Malfoy yang menindihnya.

"Aku tak akan sudi mengganggumu seperti ini kalau kau tidak dalam pengaruh _Aphrodisiac_, _Potty-Head_!"

"_No_! Aku tidak dalam pengaruh ramua─ Aahn─" Harry mengerang pelan saat lutut Malfoy tak sengaja bersentuhan dengan bagian dalam pahanya. Bergidik horor, Draco langsung menjauhkan kakinya dari kedua sisi paha Harry.

"Lihat, Potter?! Kau. Sangat. Terpengaruh. Idiot! Aku tak akan melepaskanmu sampai kau tenang! Demi celana dalam Merlin, jangan mendesah seperti itu, Potter!"

"A-aku tak mendesah! _Dammit_, Malfoy! Oke, aku tak akan melepaskan kemejaku! Tapi tolong lepaskan genggaman tanganmu! Sakit!"

Refleks, Draco langsung melepaskan genggamannya dan menatap tajam Harry yang masih terlentang di lantai sambil terengah-engah. Ia pun menatap bibir merah Harry─hasil Harry gigiti sepanjang menahan rasa sakit bercampur nafsu─ dan wajah _tan_ yang dibalut warna merah merona di sekitar pipinya. Tersentak, Draco pun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemandangan yang entah kenapa membuatnya gerah itu dan menyeret badannya menjauhi Harry yang sekarang duduk sambil menekuk lututnya.

Keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Perlahan, Draco melirik Potter yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di dekapan tubuhnya. Ia masih bernafas tak beraturan dan walaupun hanya sekilas, Draco tahu wajahnya masih memerah. Reaksi Aphrodisiac biasanya menghilang dalam kurun waktu satu sampai empat jam. Tergantung berapa banyak campuran bahan yang dibuat di ramuan tersebut─yang Draco yakin, Professor Gila itu pasti membuat ramuan yang melebihi kadar yang seharusnya.

Secara tak sadar, Draco menatap Harry lebih lama dan lebih intens dari yang seharusnya. Ia melihat gerakan tubuhnya yang naik turun seiring dengan nafas berat yang ia keluarkan. Ia melihat tubuh itu sedikit bergetar. Ia pun melihat tangan _tan_ itu mulai membuka kancing kemejanya.

Eh.

"Potter! Kau pembual!" Draco pun langsung menerjang tubuh Harry yang sekarang sudah melepaskan seluruh kancing kemejanya, menampilkan dada bidang dan sedikit berotot─hasil dari Quidditch selama enam tahun─ namun anehnya terlihat kurus di saat yang bersamaan. Kulit _tan _itu dibasahi dengan keringat hampir di seluruh tubuhnya. Kulit _tan_ yang Draco yakin berbeda dengan tangan Potter yang terasa kasar, entah kenapa ia yakin tubuhnya _pasti_ terasa lembut. Meneguk air liurnya tanpa sengaja, Draco mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh kulit yang terasa panas itu.

Halus.

Menaikkan alisnya, tangan pucat Draco bergerak memutar di sekitar perut dan beranjak ke atas sambil meneruskan kegiatan mengelus-tubuh-Potter yang ada di bawah tubuhnya itu. Setelah ia sampai di tengah-tengah dada bidang itu ia melihat dua punuk kecil merah muda yang seakan menggodanya untuk menye─

"Ma-Malfoy?" desah Harry dengan nafas tak beraturan.

OH DEMI MERLIN PENJAGA KAKI GUNUNG HUTAN TROPIS TUJUH TURUNAN.

Draco pun langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya secara cepat dan kepalanya terantuk rak kaca yang berada dua meter di belakangnya. Detak jantungnya bergerak lebih cepat hingga terasa sakit dan nafasnya tak kalah cepat dengan detak jantungnya membuatnya pusing. Keringat dingin menelusuri wajahnya dan mata abu-abunya membelalak horor.

Dia bukan _gay_. Dia bukan _gay_. Dia bukan _gay_. Dia bukan _gay_. Dia bukan _gay_. Dia bukan _gay_. Dia _gay_ ─eh, _dafuq_─ _HELL NO_! DIA BUKAN _GAY_.

Oh Merlin, oh Merlin, kenapa cobaan begitu berat di saat seharusnya ia menjalani kehidupan remaja sihirnya yang indah ini?

Dipandanginya tubuh Potter yang tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai yang masih dalam keadaan kemeja terbuka dengan nafas terengah-engah. Ia pun meneguk air liurnya yang anehnya dalam sekejap membasahi tenggorokannya yang tiba-tiba kering. Ia bersumpah ia akan mengutuk pantat Riddle menjadi pantat gajah ataupun menambah kumis kucing di wajah tampan Professor itu. Hah, memikirkannya sedikit membuatnya tenang.

Ia pun berdiri secara perlahan─tak memedulikan betapa sakit atau mungkin seberapa benjolan di belakang kepalanya─ walau kakinya sedikit bergemetar berkat olahraga degup jantung yang ia rasakan tadi. Terima kasih kepada tuan Harry Potter.

Berjalan sekiranya satu meter dari tempatnya semula, lalu menatap wajah Potter yang tertutupi rambutnya yang berantakan. "Oi, Potter."

Hening.

Draco memberanikan diri berjalan lebih dekat lagi namun penuh dengan kewaspadaan, seolah-olah yang ia hadapi adalah hewan buas yang siap menerkamnya. Memicingkan matanya untuk melihat sekedar apakah Potter masih sadar atau tidak. Nihil. Rambut hitam legam yang luar biasa berantakan itu menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Ia pun mengerutkan bibirnya. Perlukah ia untuk menyentuh Potter?

Ia pun mengambil gelas piala yang ada di dekatnya dan menyentuhkan─menyodok, bahasa kasarnya─ gelas piala itu ke sisi lengan Potter. Tak ada respon. Oke, ia mengasumsikan bahwa Potter telah pingsan dan pergi ke alam bawah sadarnya. Ia pun menyentuhkan tangan pucatnya ke lengan Potter namun berhenti saat ada suara desahan yang menegangkan tubuhnya.

"Ma-Malfoy, to-tolong..."

Wajah _tan_ itu memerah dan penuh keringat yang mengalir di sekitar wajahnya. Bibir merah itu bergetar sambil menggigit bagian bawahnya. Mata hijau cemerlang itu terbuka setengah dan terlihat lebih gelap dari biasanya.

Matilah kau dengan tubuhmu yang tercerai berai di alam neraka jahanam, wahai Professor Brengsek.

Dengan kekuatan yang entah ia dapat darimana, Draco pun menggeret tubuh Potter kuat-kuat menuju kamar mandi yang berada di dalam ruang tidur mereka berdua. Ia mati-matian mengabaikan desahan ataupun jeritan meminta dari mulut Potter─jeritan kesal, tentunya. Dibukanya pintu oak itu dan didorongnya tubuh kurus itu menuju _bathtub_ besar berwarna hitam tepat di hadapan mereka berdua.

Ia pun menarik kemeja yang terbuka dari tubuh Potter lalu melemparkannya ke sembarang arah. Keran mewah yang ada di _bathtub_ itu langsung mengucurkan air berbusa di _bathtub_ itu. Setelah puas dengan air dan busa yang tersedia di _bathtub_ itu, Draco pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Potter yang masih terkejut namun nelangsa.

"Potter─"

Mata hijau itu menutup kedua kelopaknya pelan.

Menikmati sentuhan tangan yang lebih besar darinya itu yang perlahan turun dan menyentuh pundaknya. Ia pun tersenyum manis saat merasakan nafas hangat yang menguar di sekitar wajahnya dan meraih wajah pucat itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Dra─"

"Dinginkan dulu otak udangmu itu, Idiot!"

Dan pemuda berambut berantakan itu diceburkan ke dalam air oleh pemuda berambut pirang hingga ia tergagap mencari oksigen karena air yang melesak masuk ke dalam pernafasannya.

o u o

"Severus! SEVERUS!"

Pintu kayu itu terjeblak terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok pemuda berambut pirang platina yang berjalan tergopoh-gopoh dengan raut muka yang lebih pucat dari biasanya.

Pemuda pirang itu pun mencari sosok ayah baptisnya dan menemukannya di balik meja kayunya dengan tumpukan perkamen hasil essai murid-muridnya. Tentu dengan wajah yang mengernyit kesal dengan tambahan aura tak terlihat apa-kau-punya-tata-krama karena anak baptisnya itu mengagetkannya dengan baik dan benar.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, Mr. Malfoy?" desisnya.

"Ramuan! Penawar! Aku butuh itu! Penawar, Professor!" rentetnya sambil mencoba mengambil nafas di antara teriakannya.

"Penawar ramuan apa, Mr. Malfoy? Aku tak mengerti dengan bahasa kalbu yang kau sebutkan dari tadi itu, kau tahu?"

"PENAWAR RAMUAN _APHRODISIAC_!" jeritnya dengan oktaf suara wanita.

Keduanya terdiam.

Raut muka Snape langsung berubah horror dan mulutnya terbuka lebar. "Ramuan Aphrodisiac, Draco? Bagaimana kau bisa membuat ramuan itu?"

"Bukan aku yang membuatnya, Professor! Dia! Dia yang membuatnya!" Draco menjerit dengan tingkatan suara yang melebihi suara perempuan. Snape mengerutkan alisnya dan membuka mulutnya.

"Siapa yang kau ma─"

"Bagaimana dengan hadiah yang kuberikan, Mr. Malfoy?" Suara berat dan dingin terdengar dari arah pintu oak tepat di belakang tubuhnya. Draco pun langsung berjengit dan berbalik untuk menatap seorang pemuda yang berdiri tepat di dekat pintu dengan senyum merendahkan yang terpatri di wajahnya yang tampan.

"Professor Riddle─"

"Nah, apakah kau sudah mencicipi calon suamimu?" ujarnya santai seolah pertanyaan tadi bagaikan pertanyaan cuaca di pagi hari bagi seorang guru ke muridnya. Ia pun berjalan dengan jumawa ke arah Professor Snape dan Draco yang tak bergeming dari tempatnya semula.

"...apa maksud anda, Professor?" Draco menggertakan giginya. Wajahnya memerah tak keruan menahan malu dan kesal yang amat sangat. Ia mengutuk kebodohan Potter yang seenaknya meminum suguhan dari lawan tanpa pikir panjang.

...eh?

Sejak kapan ia berpikir bahwa Riddle adalah lawan sementara ia dan Potter adalah kawan─oke, mungkin dia mabuk sedikit karena terkena ramuan Aphrodisiac yang diminum Potter tadi.

"Oh tak kusangka bahwa pewaris Malfoy sepertimu masih perjaka." Pernyataan tadi membuat Draco menatap Riddle dengan mulut terbuka-tertutup layaknya ikan kekurangan oksigen.

"A-apa─!" Belum sempat Draco memulai pertengkaran layaknya ular piton dan kelinci rumah, Snape menengahinya dengan nada bosan yang ketara.

"Ahem, maaf mengganggu percakapan kalian─Snape mengedikkan bahunya ke arah Draco─ tapi apakah benar yang membuat ramuan tersebut adalah anda, Professor Riddle?" Draco, yang tadinya bermuka semerah tomat mendengar komentar Riddle mengenainya, langsung mengangukkan kepalanya tanda setuju dengan pernyataan Snape. Riddle menaikkan alis hitamnya.

"Tentu saja. Ramuan seperti itu sungguh mudah untuk dibuat. Lalu? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Draco. Bagaimana 'rasa' calon suamimu?"

"AKU TIDAK MENYENTUHNYA SEDIKIT PUN!" jerit Draco.

"Ah, sayang sekali. Padahal sudah susah payah kubuatkan ramuan yang mewah itu," ujar Riddle yang mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi kayu tepat di sebelah Draco. Layaknya jijik dengan kedekatan dirinya dan Riddle, Draco pun berdiri dari posisinya dan menunjuk wajah Riddle.

"Kau! Untuk apa kau melakukan itu, _bloody hell_! Aku ini lelaki normal!"

"Normal? Apa kau lupa kalau kau sudah bertunangan dengan Harry, Mr. Malfoy? Ah, jangan bilang kau tak sadar bahwa sedari tahun pertama, Harry adalah lelaki sehat lahir dan batin?"

"Tidak! Err, maksudku, ya! Eh, tidak! A-aku ini normal dan bertunangan dengan Potter! Y-yeah, aku tetaplah normal, Professor Riddle!"

"Kau _gay_, Draco."

"_NO_─"

"Maaf jika _mengganggu_ percakapan kalian lagi. Mr. Mafoy, jika kau berada di sini, lalu di mana Mr. Potter yang sedang terpengaruh Ramuan _Aphrodisiac_ sekarang?" ujar Snape sambil mengurut kening. Sejujurnya mendengar pertengkaran anak kecil antara Professor Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam dengan anak baptisnya mengenai orientasi seksual membuat kepalanya semakin pening.

Pertanyaan itu hanya dibalas dengan tatapan melongo Draco dan wajah bosan Riddle. Tak berapa lama kemudian, anak baptisnya itu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan berteriak dengan semangat─coret, panik.

"Severus! Apa penawar ramuan Aphrodisiac?! D-dia ada di ruangan bawah tanah ruang asramaku dan ─Draco berjengit sedikit─ Potter. Ta-tapi aku meninggalkannya di dalam kamar mandi karena aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa! Apa yang harus kulakukan?!" ujar Draco tergagap sambil merasakan darah di otaknya perlahan turun dan meninggalkan warna di wajahnya.

"Kau meninggalkan Potter di kamar mandi? Apa yang kau dan Mr. Potter lakuka─ ahem, lupakan. Sayangnya, Ramuan _Aphrodisiac_ tidak memiliki penawar, Mr. Malfoy."

"Kenapa?!" Teriakan panik tak luput dari pendengaran Riddle dan Snape yang dikeluarkan Draco saat itu.

"Karena tak ada yang memerlukannya, wahai Draco-perjaka-tanggung," ujar Riddle datar.

Hening.

Bahkan ejekan dari Riddle tak membuatnya berteriak memaki. Seakan mengerti pikiran horror Draco, Snape memotong pemikiran itu dengan pernyataan darinya.

"Tidak. Ramuan itu tentunya tidak bersifat permanen, Draco. Kau hanya perlu membiarkannya selama beberapa jam. Untuk menguranginya kau bisa memakai Ramuan Penenang. Tunggu sebentar, sepertinya aku memiliki persediaan Ramuan Penenang itu." Snape pun beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah lemari kayu kuno yang berada di ujung ruangan. Dari sudut matanya, Riddle melihat Draco yang bernafas lega dan genggaman kuat di kedua tangannya mengendur.

"Kalau kau memang tak tertarik dengan Harry, aku bisa membuat ramuan itu hilang dalam sekejap."

"_Pardon_?" Menyipitkan matanya, tak sedikit pun Draco percaya akan pernyataan Professor Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam itu.

"Kalau kau mengizinkannya, maka persilahkan aku dan Harry untuk memasuki kamar tidur dalam waktu lima belas menit saja." Riddle pun tersenyum penuh makna dan berjalan santai ke arah pintu ruangan Snape.

Membelalakkan mata abunya, Draco pun menyambar botol ramuan yang ada di tangan Snape─yang telah terjulur ke arahnya─ dan berlari mendahului Riddle yang sudah di ambang pintu. Tertawa tertahan, Riddle pun menyeringai menatap Draco yang sudah di ujung lorong dan berbelok ke arah kanan.

"Ah? Ternyata ia tak sepenuhnya perjaka."

Pernyataan itu membuat Snape kembali ke arah lemari ramuan miliknya dan mengambil ramuan untuk menghilangkan pening.

-u -

Jika ia boleh berkata jujur, ia sama sekali tak siap dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya di kamar bawah tanah miliknya dan Potter. Oke, pernyataan atas sebutan 'miliknya dan Potter' terdengar sangat intim dan membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

Tentunya ia adalah lelaki sehat yang siap dengan apapun yang terjadi nanti. Lelaki yang nantinya akan menjadi pewaris keluarga Malfoy dan mengemban tugas keluarganya di pundaknya. Segala warisan turun temurun dan segala pekerjaan yang ayahnya emban sekarang akan ia jalani di kemudian hari. Tentunya masalah kecil seperti ini tak akan membuatnya gentar.

Harusnya.

Meneguk air ludahnya, Draco pun membuka pintu kamar mandi dan melihat sosok Potter yang terduduk di pinggiran _bathtub_ dengan rambut hitamnya yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Butuh keberanian yang amat sangat bagi Draco untuk mendekati Potter dan memanggil namanya. Berdeham untuk menyaringkan suaranya, ia pun memanggil nama Potter dengan nada arogansi ala Malfoy.

Tak ada respon.

Pemikiran di otak pemuda pirang ialah Potter meninggal karena kedinginan atau Potter meninggal karena keracunan ramuan. Abaikan jika terkaan pemuda pirang itu terbilang sama. Memberanikan diri, ia pun menyentuh pundak Potter dan mendorongnya sedikit agar ia dapat melihat wajah Potter yang masih menunduk.

"Oi, Potter─"

"A-a-akan k-kubunuh kau se-sedikit dem-mi sedi-kit, **Malfoy.**" Penekanan di kata 'Malfoy' itu tak dilewatkan oleh Draco tentunya. Namun, penekanan itu diabaikan oleh Draco yang lebih memperhatikan tubuh Potter yang menggigil hebat akibat ditenggelamkan di _bathtub_ selama kurang lebih setengah jam.

Aw. Sepertinya tuan muda Potter marah besar.

Menggeram tak jelas dan bersikukuh untuk berdiri sendiri, Potter menatap nyalang pemuda pirang yang terdiam merasa bersalah. Sayangnya, dengan tubuh gemetaran hebat seperti itu membuat Potter tergelincir dan terjatuh ke arah Draco yang tepat di hadapan Potter. Refleks, Draco pun menangkap tubuh Potter dan mempertahankan keseimbangannya dan Potter.

"H-hei, Potter!"

Tak ada respon, lagi.

Tubuh kurus itu masih bergemetar hebat dan kulitnya yang _tan_ terlihat pucat. Catatan untuk Draco adalah reaksi Ramuan _Aphrodisiac_ dengan panas tubuh ditambah dengan rendaman air dingin bukanlah kombinasi yang bagus sepertinya. Mengumpat atas kebodohannya, ia pun menyeret tubuh Potter ke arah lantai kamar mandi dan segera mengambil handuk putih di dekatnya. Mengusapkan handuk itu ke seluruh tubuh Potter─ia mati-matian mengabaikan desahan tak sadar dari mulut Potter─ dan menyelimutinya, Draco pun melanjutkan acara seret-menyeret itu ke tempat tidur mereka─oh ya, ia mulai terbiasa dengan kosakata itu.

Setelah menempatkannya di tempat tidur dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut tebal, Draco pun mengambil ramuan yang diberikan Severus untuknya. Meminumkannya dengan hati-hati ke mulut Potter, Draco menunggu reaksi ramuan tersebut hingga beberapa menit kemudian nafas tak beraturan pemuda berambut hitam itu menjadi teratur dan lebih tenang. Menghela nafas panjang, Draco pun menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sebelah Potter yang tertidur lelap.

Tunggu sebentar, untuk apa ia bersusah payah mengurusi Potter? Bukankah ia bisa memanggil Weasel ato Granger untuk merawatnya? Atau mungkin ia bisa membolehkan Riddle untuk mengurusi Potter seperti yang ia janjika─ oh, tidak tidak, tak mungkin ia mengizinkan pria mesum seperti itu mengambil keuntungan dari Potter yang terkena reaksi _Aphrodisiac_ seperti itu.

Hm? Lagi-lagi, kenapa juga ia harus mengizinkan atau tidak mengizinkan masalah Potter? Memangnya Potter siapanya?

'_Ia adalah tunanganmu, Idiot_,' pikirnya membodohi diri sendiri. Oh ya, mungkin ia terlalu _gentlemen_ sehingga _bisa_ mengurusi Potter seperti ini. Bukannya ia peduli dengan si kacamata bulat idiot satu ini ya.

Draco pun menatap wajah tidur Potter yang sangat tenang dan manis. Bagaikan malaikat yang tertidur dengan tenangnya. Ia pun meraih wajah Potter dan mengusap pipi kurus itu dengan telapak tangannya.

Halus.

...

_Bloody hell─_

Oke, tuan Malfoy terhormat yang dikasihi dan dikagumi, bisakah kau menyadari bahwa kau itu adalah lelaki normal yang sehat serta menyukai perempuan berdada besar dan berpinggul montok ketimbang lelaki berdada rata dan bertubuh cebol? Sadarkah kau tuan Malfoy bahwa laki-laki itu satu kata dengan tampan bukannya manis? Sadarkah?!

Frustasi akibat pikirannya sendiri, Draco pun mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya sambil berguling-guling di atas tempat tidur itu. Lelah dengan aktivitas di luar nalar itu, Draco menutup kedua matanya dengan lengan kanannya sambil menghela nafas panjang.

Oh Merlin, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya?

Mengatupkan rahangnya dan menghela nafas panjang sekali lagi, Draco pun terlelap dalam tidurnya tanpa menyadari dua pasang mata hijau dan abu-abu menatap dirinya dan Potter dari arah pintu kamar mereka.

o u o

_**Harry Potter's Diary**_

_Sejujurnya aku masih tak ingat dengan kejadian yang terjadi di malam pertama kami tidur di kamar baru kami. _

_...Oke, sepertinya kata-kata itu terdengar ambigu. _

_Tapi ini aneh. Sungguh aneh. Sejak kejadian itu, Malfoy menjaga jarak dariku. Entah apa yang terjadi di malam itu yang pasti hanya samar-samar yang teringat di otakku. _

_Yah, apapun itu aku tak akan mempermasalahkannya lebih dalam. Ada masalah yang lebih penting dari itu tentunya. Hah. _

_Walaupun memang ada yang _berbeda_ dari kami berdua sejak kejadian itu. _

_..._

_Yep, aku butuh tidur. Selamat malam._

.

**A/N:**

Hai. :3 /dibuang

**Yui the devil: **uehuhueuheue masalah janji Riddle ke Harry, tujuan Scorp+James, dan masalah pernikahan itu masih rahasia. :3 /ea Buat lemon... no comment. /berasaartis /heh

**Griffo205**: Saya ga bilang Harry mati lo ya. uehueheuh silahkeun ditunggu ya chapter selanjutnya ;3

**Salsabila Yova**: Masalah Harry mati kalau ga nikah sama Draco itu ada sesuatunya kok. ;3 ditunggu ya maksud dari itu semua. hwhwh

...Maaf ternyata ga cuman satu bulan ga saya apdet. Ternyata sampai 3 bulan. /kabur Sama seperti curhatan saya di _'The Lover', _kerjaan kantor, urusan kuliah, IRL, dan _rpg game horror_ yang membuat saya terlena. _(:'3r z) Mungkin saya coba untuk apdet sebulan sekali lagi :' doakan saya ya. /APAAN

Makasih atas review dan favouritenya ;/; diri ini tak menyangka bahwa reviewnya melebihi 100 :''D makasih aja pake banget ya semuanyaaa /bow

Review please? ;3


End file.
